The Grim Grail Of War
by Subzero the Hunter
Summary: When an Elven god thinks that she can reset the world in the aftermath of the End Times in her own perfect image then she does not know how far a beaten enemy will go for revenge. Now stuck in a chalice holding the souls of all those that died in the Millennia's of conflict and in a world where magic is disappearing, woe be to he who finds this cup. And Let Fate Change. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers I would like to apologize for my absence from this site but due to life and High school, I just did not feel like writing on this site anymore. It has taken a few years but I finally found my muse and now have a reason to write again. This story is something I came up with in my spare time and has been burning in my head for some time.**

 **Warrnings: Their will be blood, dismemberment, sex, and Warp shittry in this story so if you dont like dont read. Also Chaos will be nerfed to some extent to make this prologue make sense so bare with me. Warhammer belongs to GamesWorkshop and Fate/Stay belongs to TypeMoon. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

The Last wish of A Goddess

The time of ending had come for the old world. Though the forces of order had rallied to the final battle of Middenheim to stop the forces of chaos from unleashing their dark gods from the warp, the betrayal of one lead to their defeat and destruction. And as the Everchosen and the God Reborn wrestled over the holy warhammer while the world collapses around themselves a presence of one went unnoticed in their duel.

As the world tree of Athel Loren was consumed by the spreading destruction of the world and the land of Bretonnia was shattered by the rising quakes caused by the death of the world tree, every remaining shrine dedicated to the Lady glowed with an ethereal light. This one action, of corse, drew the attention of one Chaos god in particular, the changer of ways, Tzeentch. But as the great deceiver tuned his glance from the crumbling world that he and his brothers had put their differences aside for to check the anomaly, his brother, the lord of pleasure, Slaanesh twitched.

And as the world's pieces shattered and spread throughout the emptiness of space that twitch progressed and the entirety of the perverse god's form was convulsing. Its changing shape and screams of both pain and pleasure reached its brothers as they turned to their sibling. At first they thought that it was their brother gloating in the excess of the destroyed world and the screaming souls of those that died in its subsequent destruction, but they noticed too late as they themselves felt their forms start to twitch uncontrollably.

Soon the lord of slaughter and the father of decay where becoming deformed and warped as the feeling of millions on millions of souls that they had consumed start to tear themselves from the gods. It was by this point that Tzeentch noticed the similar pain crossing thought his form, but unlike his brothers he was undeterred by his pain and looked and saw what was the cause of this unexplained event. Where the center of the world once was a shining and brilliant light, and to it an uncountable amount of wisps of light rushed towards it. His multiple eyes widening, he realized that the wisps, the pain in him and his brothers, and the shining at the center of the planet it was the souls of all the mortals that had perished in these several millennium of conflict!

The master of plans seethed in anger, for the first time in this cycle, that someone had begun to foil his master plan for the destruction of the world, he would not have it. As the god of chaos reached out with his psychic might to stop this "mistake" from ruining his plan he felt something, Pain, so much pure Pain. The pain that he had neglected had come back in full force and started to break his corporeal form. But he was not alone in this pain as the other three's forms started to break, and the laughter of the thirsting gods became screams. Each of their forms shattered apart releasing the millennia of souls each had consumed/collected.

But then for the center of the light a laugh could be heard. With what power the chaos god still possessed Tzeentch looked towards the light and narrowed his eyes at the mocking projection for he knew that voice all to well. It was the voice of a faker, a god who thought she could control his realm of dominion, that being fate, and manipulate him and his brothers to reset the world for her perfect vision.

No, he would not allow it. so painstakingly he gathered the fragments of his and his brothers remains and focused enough energy to summon a rip in reality, because if this bitch would take away their eternal victory then they would take away her future. So together, for possibly the last time, the chaos gods worked as one to push back this affront into another realm. They then heard a scream from the light as it tried to fight back but the combined will of the four was still to much even in their weakened state. Together Chaos United used the last of its strength to push the holy abomination into the tear. And from this action a new fate would be written, for this object was none other than the Holy Grail of the Lady.

And where a grail goes trouble follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following this story and leaving a Favorite. I will try to update this story as much as possible since I am in a fairly good mood and have** **found a decent balance in my writing. For further clarification on last chapter the main character in this story will be an OC with some liabilities given** **to writing his origins. As for the four great tumors of the universe ….well… they won't be making to many appearances in this story. Okay before you** **leave this story let me explain. Though the Chaos Gods will not being appearing their influence can still be spread by the servants that are residing in** **the grail.**

 **Okay with that out of the way, BONE DADDY! DISCLAIMER INTRO YOU FAILED GOD!**

 **Nagash: Once I get out of this prison and find my artifacts, I'M GOING TO FLAY YOUR SOUL WITH SKARBRANDS WHIP!**

 **OH Really Now. Thats original, and how many times have you had Archon The Black try to break you out of this realm and reconstruct you again for…** **How many times has it been already, 4, 5 times he's had to resurrect you? Besides I promised Settra that he would get his turn of kicking your ass this** **Saturday. Seem Fine?**

 **Nagash: (Gives Worried/Terrified Look) UHHH…. Warhammer belongs to GamesWorkshop and Fate/Stay belongs to TypeMoon. There you omniscient** **Prick, I did your minal task.**

 **Good, Oh there's Settra's Chariot of the Gods pulling up to the front gate, oh he still looks pissed that Games Workshop hasn't renewed him and the** **tomb kings for Age Of Shitmar. Wheel he's got you for his weekly stress relief :).**

 **Nagash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Text index

Text: normal conversation

 **Text: Chaos, Lizardmen, Gods, Deamons, Grail**

 _Text:Thinking._

Chosen Of the Lady

As the grail tumbled through the cosmos down and down the incessant hole of madness, the goddess inside of the grail screamed and anger. How did her plans get foiled, she had prepared for centuries for this outcome but she decided to get full of herself and forgot to make sure that The Deamons were dead and powerless. Now she was stuck in this realm between worlds forever to drift in this realm where madness and time where as inconsistent as the fickleness of the warp.

But as her unmoving form drifted she noticed something out of the ordinary, well as close to ordinary in a realm of constant madness. Just barely out of her sense range there was a weakened point in reality, a chance to escape! With a renewed sense of hope of escape the goddess pored her strength into pushing her vessel towards the barrier. But as she moved near her salvation the boundless energies of this great ocean battered her vessel as she sailed through the opposing forces. She knew that if she where to use the remainder of her power to break the barrier then she would be unable to have full control of the grail.

If she still had a face a grimace would be there. But her cargo was too important to let go of now. So she continued to push forward even though her consciousness was starting to slip and drift amongst the chaos. Finally pulling together enough strength she breached the veil and pushed her way through.

Finally after pushing the remainder of her power into the barrier it broke. She rushed forwards into the next world her consciousness fading as her vessel fell into the world.

* * *

 **Fate universe**

 **California, San Francisco**

* * *

It was early evening in the sun set district as a 16 year old boy walked down his street towards his home. He is 5'8, with short hazel hair and grey eyes wearing a black trench coat and a compact backpack that digs into his shoulder as he walked down a street of a nameless boulevard. This is Alexander Belmont, self styled nerd, student, Warhammer fantasy fan, and last member of the Belmont family of magi. Yes he is a aware of his status and knowledge of the Mid-nite world and its politics. His family was not fairly well known in the community due to their withdrawal from mage politics and the whole usage of magic and the overall disposition that mages are asshats.

His family had moved into the states to avoid the Association and the other mage families notice and reach, but such thinking was for the foolish or naive, for no one was out of the grip of the Association. But to fight his family was to tango with death due to his family's specialty in magic. You see certain families of magi have specific specialties that can be found in these families exclusively, such as the Einzbern family who specializes in the creation of Homunculus. But what Alexander's family specializes in would make any mage think twice on assaulting them, and this skill is highly advanced magic suppression. Having the ability to cut the flow of prana or od in a mage would render them almost useless. Whole lot of good it did his parents when the association sicked it's hunting dogs on them.

His current relaxed expression fades into one that conveys nothing. Eyes distant as if remembering a time best forgotten.

This expression begins to fade as he remembers the wargame that he was invited to by his local game shop. After moving to the states from England at age 10 he had gotten interested in the Warhammer fantasy universe. He marveled at the creation of this unique and diverse world with bizarre magic that could be compared to feats during the Age of gods. He was impressed that this was thought up by non magic users who probably had no grasp on the workings of mage craft. Most members would pass this universe off as a fantasy that humanity had dreamed up with their lack of understanding of magic. But Alexander admired humanity's efforts at new worlds where the rules of magic where different than those of this world.

But as he was reminiscing about times of less sorrow he failed to notice the presences following him. As he turned down a side street and into a dense set of buildings he then noticed his pursuers. The immediate danger came from three cloaked

"And here I thought that I would have a safe walk home", he said to himself. "Look if you want money I dont have any. Besides shouldn't you be harassing some rich prep students on the west side?"

The hooded figures started to laugh creepily and lifted their cloaks showing arms running with parana through them. Of all the things that were a nuisance to him it was rogue Magi.

"So the last son of the line of Belmont line lives here in this corner of nowhere.", spoke one of the mages with a smug and arrogant tone. "A fitting end for a family who disgraces itself by not supporting those who would be the masters of this world."

"Yah, your family has done nothing but disgrace the rules of magecraft and turned its back against the Mid-nite World. Proof of your death will surely please the Association.", spoke another mage.

Tensing Alexander slowly backed away from the advancing magi. Due to his lack of training and general dissintrest of the mage comunity his skills in magecraft where in terrible condition. But he still had access to his few magic circuits he had in his body which would allow him some help in reinforcement and minor wards, but would it be enough?

He was answered in this regard by a blast of ice from one of the mages. He quickly dodged the incoming blast then reinforced his arms as he prepared to strike the closet mage. The offending mage sidestepped the attack and slashed a the young mage. Acting upon his reflexes he dodged the blow responded with a sucker punch to the gut.

The hit connected and the mage flew backwards his head cracking sickly against the opposite wall. Undeterred by their comrades demise the other two mages doubled their efforts to defeat the Heir of Bel. Alex himself was starting to feel the backlash of his lack of training as his magic circuits started to burn in exhaustion but still he would fight for his self preservation.

He cast reinforcement again on his legs and tried to jump out of the ally way. Suddenly he felt one of his legs growing cold. He looked down to notice that his left leg was covered in ice. With the extra weight added to his leg he crashed into the roof of the building. Pian rocketed up his leg as he attempted to stand up.

 _"Damm this is the last time I am coming to the sunset for my hobbies. On a side note Practice Mage craft more often.",_ He thought to himself as he cringed in pain at the damage done to his leg. _"Need to make it back home. Could outlast them there….Uhg…..Hopefully I can set up the defenses in time."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the two remaining mages arriving on the roof. Bouth smiled maliciously at Alexanders fallen form. Trying and failing to rise from his position Alexander was able to get up on one knee. He raised his head in time to see the two remaining mages lift their hands to finish him off in his weakened form. It was then that a bright object flashed into existence and hurld itself towards the three on the roof. The two rouge mages turned around too late to notice the object coming there way. It impacted the roof and in a golden explosion consumed the three mages. The force of the explosion shattered the roof and their bodies fell into the building.

Now in a new world the object looked for a way to preserve its power. It noticed the bodies in the building and quickly scanned them for life. It noticed that only one body still clung to its life but was fading. With no choice the object of light fused itself with the dyeing Mage. Holy power flowed through Alexander and his body began to change and heal. All he could feel was the pain of his wounds fading, and then he knew no more.

 **Unknown Location…..**

* * *

At first Alex felt as though he was in a dream, his body unattached and drifting as if asleep. He then felt a cold warmth spread through his form, from his feet up to his head he felt the magic circuits in body start to fill, but something was off. He was sure he only had 37 circuits in his body, then why did it feel like the amount had tripled? He knew the human body could only support a limited amount of circuits and the amount could not be changed unless there was an outside force affecting the processes.

Slowly he opened his carpal eyes and was stunned. Before him floated a cup encrusted in gold and flowing with ethereal energies. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a Holy Grail! An object that could be used to grant any wish imaginable. He had know the stories and of the Grail Wars, but his family had never participated in the wars mainly due to the general distrust of other mages and the suspicion on the grails purpose of finding the Root.

But upon further inspection his shocked expression increased. The design of the grail was completely different than that of the one in the wars. This grail has, where the handle mets the cup, four medieval lilies branded it's sides, but the arches on these lilies where in the shape of moons. Recognizing the cup as a release of a world that he hadn't fathomed wild exist he immediately went on enhanced nervous mode.

 **"So the mortal awakens.",** Spoke a humming and serene voice that seemed to resonate all around him. **"A shame that you weren't a Asur or Asrai. I assume a** **human will have to do. At least you have access to a form of magic, no matter how bastardized it is.",** The voice seemed to mock.

Girmicing Alexander had already deduced the origin of the voice. Knowing who it was nearly terrified him but gave him some small sense of hope. He knew that she was not as malevolent as the other gods but she was none the less dangerous. Shifting his form so that he appeared as a calm and collected he smirked and replied to the voice.

"So what did I do to draw the attention of the Lady of Bretonnia, or do you go by your real name these days? Lileath, goddess of the moon, patron of Prophets, and Mistress of plots.", replied Alexander to the revealed goddess. The Grail started to glow ominously and whips of violent fay energies whipped around him but never touched him.

 **"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS MORTAL!",** The goddess raged at him. She was unhappy that some unknown mage wantabe knew of her greatest ploy that she had been keeping up for the past several thousand years. She was down right furious at this mortal. But he just smiled and slowly took step back.

"Your an elder god of the Asur, look into my mind and the answers will be there.", He replied as calmly as possible. He knew taunting a god of plots was probably a bad choice he knew that she needed to understand the position that she was currently in and the state of the current world. So he opened his mind as a tendril of fay energies shot into his head. He could feel the goddess mill through his mind, at first they were violent motions that nearly tore his form apart but they grew calm as time progressed.

Eventually her tendril retreated from his body and silence filled his mind scape. Lileath was speechless, for once there was a time when she knew not what to say. This mortal man in front of her knew more about her universe of origin than even she knew. He knew everything, each betrayal, battle, Alliance, race, and god. He knew what she had done during the time of ending, or more purposefully, The End Times.

Sensing her unease Alexander sighed. His extensive knowledge of Warhammer Fantasy was daunting and hard to comprehend, but when a god of that said universe learns that you have the most complete analysis of their universe and everything in it then they will be more than willing to listen to you.

"Look I understand what you did was to save your people and all others in the Old world, Really I do. But this is a new world with new rules.", Alexander explained to her. "But if you were drawn to this new world then you should tell me, since you Have nothing better to do.", He then asked her, trying to make sure not to piss her off.

After a several moments he received his answer.

 **"Very well, I will tell you of how it all went wrong.",** She answered him. And so she explained the events that had lead up to her exodus from the doomed cycle. Alexander listened to the story from beginning to end and was amazed at the strength that she must have used to draw in all those souls into her chalise. He also started to feel bad for her, because this was the second time she had failed to save her world and loved ones. But then he started to think.

 _"Humm...It could be a possibility….But what about the risks…..No I must try she has saved my life and now I must repay….Now I must be the guardian of her grail."_ ,He thought to himself. He moved from his position and went up to the grail with a determined goal in mind. He stopped by the Grail and then spoke. "I know that you want to fix your mistakes and you blame yourself for the destruction of both Haven and The Old World but I may have a solution to your problem.", He told her cup form. Since she had no form that could be seen from his sight he took her silence as permission to continue. "In this world there is a competition to achieve a single true wish. A war if you wish to call it, where mages summon a hero from the worlds past. Together the master and Servant fight to eliminate all other masters and claim their dues.", He continued to explain to the Perplexed goddess. "And it is called The Holy Grail war."

At the conclusion of his explanation he noticed that the grail glowed slightly. He noticed this and from the glow arrived a figure. This figure was in the guise of a tall woman with features that would seem too beautiful for any mortal being. She was draped in a gown that would appear to be made of moonlight, and wore a crown that glowed with fay lighting. She looked at him her eyes telling him that she was interested in the continuation of his explanation. Alexander then took to a knee and bowed his head, showing that she was his superior.

"I know that I overstepped my boundaries on my knowledge of you and your great secret, but I owe my life to you my lady for saving me. And I sware on your name, That which is sacrosanct I shall preserve. That which is sublime, I will protect. That which threaten, I will destroy. For I will be your Guardian of your grail in the war to come. If you will take me.", He claimed as he bowed to her. She smiled, albeit softly recognizing the similar vow given by those that she deemed worthy of her blessing.

She bade him to raise his head and to look at her. As she looked into his eyes she was surprised to see that he meant everything he had said, the conviction that burned in his eyes showed nothing but honesty. He showed her that he would achieve her wish no matter the cost. She also realized that she was being unreasonable when she first met him, for she had known humans that would uphold their tenants and vows to her even if they had treated her with some form of dissent in the past.

 **"I see that I made the right choice in a host for my most sacred of treasures. You have shown me a gleam of hope that may still exist for the** **preservation of all those I carry. Yes mortal you shall be my guardian in this coming war. But we will fight this war on our terms. Also I believe that for** **all our talk you haven't introduced yourself.",** She said to her carrier. He blushed in slight embersement for forgetting to introduce himself.

"Ah, my apologies my lady, I am Alexander Belmont, last son of the Belmont family. At your eternal service.", He bowed to her as he introduced himself. Her smile brightened as she saw his introduction. She then Raised her hands and in them water started to pool inside them. Alexander raised his head and looked at her. He knew what this ritual was and he accepted the consequences of his actions.

 **"Drink and be reborn, Grail Knight.",** She proclaimed. Alexander took her hands in his and opened his mouth. As she poured the contents in her hands down histhroat he could feel the substance change his very being. A great warmth flowed from his body and his aura gained the appearance similar to his goddess.

 **And thus the first Grail Knight came into a new world.**

* * *

 **Please Review and Give Constructive feed back. I desperately need it. Also Leave your suggestions for Heroic servants, but** **there are rules. No one from**

 **Warhammer 40k, can come from both Age of shit-uhm-Sigmar and Fantasy, list classes. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers it is me the lord and master of this Story. So Far I have taken your recommendations for this story as it continues and will try to build upon your reviews. As for my OC Alexander, he is going to be quite powerful due to the large amount of Magic circuits that appeared in his body due to hosting the grail, along with becoming a demigod, due to his transformation into a Grail Knight. Also more is going to be revealed about his powers and abilities in this coming chapter that will show that he is going to be a real powerhouse in the next holy grail war. Also, no Lileath will not be his servant, nor will anyone from the Nasuverse, his servants will be called from the grail he possesses. So that means everyone who has died from the beginning of the most recent cycle of warhammer, from all factions, across all times. Think about that. Now I this chapter he will be meeting several characters along with crafting the grail into a throne of heroes. Witch reminds me. HEY SETTRA HOW'S THE TORTURE COMING ALONG?!**

 **Settra The Imperishable: The Grand traitor suffers well, though I may never truly serve your causes, as long as you allow me the revelry of exacting my vengeance against him then our interests will continue to align. But if you let him escape( Draws out the khopesh of Userian) you will be dealt with. For you are not the first god I have had to tame.**

 ***Gulp* Okay just could you read the Disclaimer this time. I swear this will be the only time!**

 **Settra The Imperishable: (Creepy chuckle) Very well god of the splintered realm. Warhammer belongs to GamesWorkshop and Fate/Stay belongs to TypeMoon. There I have completed your task. I shall continue my torture now.**

* * *

 **Text index**

Text: normal conversation

 **Text: Chaos, Lizardmen, Gods, Deamons, Grail**

 _Text:Thinking._

* * *

Forging a Throne

 **2 months later**

 **Alcatraz**

In the following months after their pact bouth Alexander decided to relocate their operations to a less conspicuous area. Using his family resources to find a suitable location to relocate, they were able to find secret routes that lead from under the bay that connected Alcatraz to the city. It was from here that Alex was rebuilding his houses new headquarters. Along with a new headquarters, his new abilities as a Grail knight and an increased amount of magic circuits were put through test runs to see how strong he had become.

His strength could match that of at least C rank at the best without reinforcement and when that is added it would increase to a -B rank of strength. His overall reflexes and dexterity allowed him much more maneuverability in close quarters combat allowing him to dodge attacks in a blink of an eye. By this point in time he decided to learn how to wield a blade properly, but due to no formal teacher he was still in poor shape. He did begin to relearn his family's styles of magic becoming more proficient with time.

But for this day he was sitting in the deep recesses of the island prison focusing on a more important goal the preparing himself for future. It was the creation of a functioning throne for the souls trapped in the grail.

That's right he was planning to create a grail that could summon heroes that lived in a world where war was a constant and magic was still as powerful as that during the Age of gods. Where the definition of a hero was as selective as a debate, since all the factions had their own versions of heroes that other races would call murderers. The advantages to this where very obvious to Alexander, heroes that where unknowns to the world would have a large advantage over rival masters who probably had no knowledge of the Old world.

The one major problem with this is that they needed a realm to build this throne and a way to power the heroes in the throne up. And since the current realm of the afterlife was being used by Gia and admittedly not to many people knew the legends of Warhammer they were starting from the ground up.

The main reasoning for being unable to resurrect the spirits trapped inside the grail as servants was that the existing throne would would not accept souls from another world. Alexander was fairly certain if they tried to do something like that Alaya would have her Counter Guardians after him in a heartbeat. His occupant on the other hand was also having a field day with the information of magic practices in this new world.

She had learned that people and beings of reverence when the died if their achievements in life where ascended into a realm that was an area between life and death. Then during a holy grail war they would be summoned by mages to fight during the war. She also knew that each servant needed a finite amount of mana to continue their existence in the world and to use their Noble Phantasms. The sound of her newest Knight singing and closing another book she decided to check up on him to see what progress he had made.

" _ **So how is my studious pupil holding up ?",**_ She asked in a playful tone. Over the past 2 months she had warmed up to the young mage, occasionally playfully teasing him from time to time. In response to her banter Alex stood up from his desk and closed the book he was reading.

" All things considered I would say great, thanks to the boost in power and becoming a grail knight, but due to our predicament with the souls trapped inside the grail things aren't so great.", He explained to the elven goddess. "We don't have a safe way to let the heroic souls inside your grail be resurrected into servants due to the fact that Gaia would not allow their souls to enter the throne. The only conceivable way to house them would be-"

" _ **A realm where no souls are currently inhabiting. Yes I read that in the books you were reading."**_ , She interrupted him as he was explaining. Due to there link she could see everything he saw and had compiled the data into finding a solution to their predicament. " _ **The only saving grace in this situation is that I may have found a way to do something like this."**_

Alexander's body tensed in one second, the shock of this revelation coming over him like a tidal wave. Then as sudden as the revelation came to him his body language turned from that of shock to frustration. His eye started to twitch uncontrollably as a snarl etched itself across his face.

"YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME?," He raged at the goddess of Knowledge that used his body as her new home. It was also by this point that the two had gotten into a relationship of one arguing with the other, but without the fear of death being constantly thrown about, but she was quite forgiving (due to her being a god of Mercy). "WHAT IN THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO WITHHOLD THIS INFORMATION! IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS CONVINCING TECLIS TO REVIVE NAGASH AND MAKING MALEKITH THE ETERNITY KING!".

" _ **Well who is the immortal and all powerful being with access to magic power that your clock tower would kill for?"**_ , She replied in a sweet mocking voice.

"Point taken, but still what is this plan of yours, because almost 25% of your plans have been shown to work. And judging by your tone it has a high chance of me dying doesn't it?", Alexander deadpanned to her. He could almost imagine the goddess smiling with that shit eating grin that a certain Dead apostle would be proud of.

" _ **Yep. Your knowledge of me never ceases to amaze me. Anyways the you know how Entered this world?",**_ She asked her knight.

"Yes you told me that you tore a small gap in reality that allowed for you to enter this world from a passage realm.", He recounted to the Goddess.

" _ **Correct. I guess not all humans are as thick headed to not see the simplest of arcane manipulation. But anyways, I plan to use that transition plane as a place to create our new Throne.",**_ She explained to Alex. At the realization of this Alexander went into semi schock. Slowly he sat back down into his chair. As the musty smell of the air around him entered his lungs as he tried to calm, he was trying to fathom the implications of trying to do such a thing.

" _The power alone is more than I can handle. I know that the boost in power that was given to me by both the grail and my ascension into a Grail Knight is immense, but trying to transfer billions of souls into a realm and then reshaping it is going to need a nearly insane amount of power."_ ,He thought to himself. He knew that Lileath could hear him but it didn't matter since he knew she had some insane idea that might or might not solve this predicament.

" _ **That's right my Knight. I do indeed have a plan. You know how you mages use both your version of the geomantic web and that internal system of yours to use mage craft?",**_ She asked the befuddled house head.

"Yes I do know bout process, since it is the only way to perform any form of Magecraft in this world.", He replied to the goddess.

" _ **Well I have checked out your planets excess of energy and I found out that the by product of magecraft usage and the conflux of the Ley Lines has created an abnormally strong and stable winds of magic that have been completely untouched by your worlds images.",**_ She revealed to the Belmont . At this third revelation of the day he nearly collapsed. A magic source that was untapped by any mage in this world that had been building up to this day rocked his world.

"So what you are saying is that we tap into this new wellspring of power and use it to breach the gap you made and then transfer the souls into it and forge a throne to hold the souls and allow for the crafting of Heroic spirits. I must say this is going to be one large shitshow if we fail. Also how do you plan to use me to transfer their souls into this new Throne.", He asked after compiling the data that he was presented and asking a fairly relevant question. He knew what she planted now but he still did not know how they were going to transfer said souls. Then It struck him, and he groaned.

"Your Going to turn me into an Arcane Conduit aren't you?", He said in a exasperated tone.

" _ **That's right my pupil. My are you observant, you were able to draw the conclusion faster than Louen realized who he was standing in front of when he first met me.",**_ She congratulated the bewildered knight.

" _ **Tonight is the last day the conjunction of these two realms so if we do not act soon then we will lose our chance at making a throne. Don't worry about knowing how to become an arcane conduit I'll transfer the knowledge to you right now,"**_ She told him.

Before he could react a sharp pain entered his body and a rush of memories and incantations entered his head. And as soon as the pain started it had stopped. Rubbing his head to relieve himself of some of the pian he dreaded the events that would transpire the coming night.

* * *

 **That Night**

The night was foggy and dim as Alexander strode up onto the islands surface. He had dawned the robes of a high priest of Saphery ( courtesy of Lileath) and walked towards the center of the island. Once he reached the center he began to etch Asur runes into the ground, each rune with as much effort to detail to make sure that the ritual would go through. Once he had finished the magic circle he moved to the center and drew the symbols of each wind of magic, and once this was done he stood at the center of his creation and open all his magic circuits allowing power to run through him.

He slightly winced as the raw amount of power flooded the circle, not used to the amount of strain on his form. The runes started to glow and the weather around the island started to become more volatile. Raising his hands towards the sky he began to chant. Words of the ancient elven tongue spoke harshly as the island was consumed by a storm. Tendrils of magic broke from the storm and rushed into his body. The power of this untapped source filled Alex but threatened to tear him apart. He struggled to hold on as he could feel the foreign power threaten to tear his soul asunder, but still he persisted. He raised his head to the sky and continued to chant.

"Winds of the world listen to me, let your sleeping power awaken. Let the storms of magic toil and realm of souls be shaken. For when freed, let all now know, that the age of magic now hastens.", He recited to the coming maelstrom. Suddenly the energy of the newly activated winds of magic surrounded him and then shot upward into the sky opening the breach into the passing realm. It was then that he could feel the grail open and begin to release the souls into the realm.

As the souls rushed through his body and into the sky Alexander could see the memories dreams of each soul passing into the throne. Each victory won by a successful general, every defeat of a brutal warlord, all the lovers of a dammed queen, and all the betrayals of a broken king. He began to feel his body start to disintegrate under the pressure of this insurmountable burden that was laid before him, but he refused to give in even if he was to face the fate of one Calador, he would not falter. But his goddess knew otherwise as she saw her champion start to fade from existence, so she decided to something that might save his life.

" _ **My champion at this rate your physical form will disappear and so I must do if something if you are to survive.",**_ She warned Alexander. He had noticed as well, by this point he was starting to become one with the flow of power and soon he would dissipate and become one with the cone of power. Suddenly before his eyes he swears he sees his goddess standing in front of him. She reached out and touched her hands to his face, and he felt her. He was nearly drawn out of his focas but continued to toil at his task, even when he was beginning to disintegrate.

She then draped her arms around his fading form and hugged him. This Shocked the Mage as he then felt his body begin to change. His very form began to shift and change as his magic circuits again began to expand and change his form. As he changed it became easier to control the flux of power from this maelstrom. The flow of souls continued into the new realm and with their passage he learned mor and more. The instructions of loading and firing dwarven rifle, the complex teroys of high magic, the secrets of creating Vargulfs and Vargistes, to lie while saying truths, and other such memories flooded his brian as the souls move into the new realm. The storm continued to surround the prison island as the ritual continued, but a glow appeared around itself as the ritual continued. And unknown to Alexander was being drawn into the new realm!

But if he noticed or not it was too late, for once the last soul drifted through his body and into the ground around him began to shake. The island began to twist and turn in the conflux of the winds of magic. And then in a flash of power the Island disappeared.

* * *

 **Unknown realm**

Alexander groned has he awakened from his uncomfortable sleep. As he crawled to his feet he felt different. And as he raised his hands to massage his head they brushed over two small points where his ears would be. Fully awake his eyes opened and felt his ears fully. They had changed.

He now stood at a height of 6'0, his hair had gained several golden strands, and as previously mentioned his ears had become pointed. It was then that he realized what Lileath had done to him.

" _So to complete the ritual she turned me into an Asur? Well that's great now I have to hide away from the rest of humanity so that they won't have to hunt me down._ ", He thought to himself.

" **Oh I wouldn't worry about that my champion. For it appears that we are no longer in your world.",** Replied Lileath in a non distorted voice. He looked behind himself and saw Lileath in all her glory still in her usual robes. " **Though I do like the new look it appears as though the interference of the grail and the ritual will allow you to transform back into human. But this result of the whole island being drawn here is unexpected."**

"Wait what!", Exclaimed Alexander as he looked around. It was true the entirety of Alcatraz had materialized in this new realm. The realm itself took the appearance of a giant girl with the island apparently floating at the center of the great cup. The grail itself did not simply take the form of a cup but it appeared to be multiple buildings formed to create the cup. The intricate designs of the great city below them took influence from every culture in the world that was. There even was a miniature Vortex at the center of the world that radiated with the powers of the winds of magic.

"Wow I did not expect that that much magic would allow for this to appear.", He mused out loud. Lileath looked at him and nodded, she was surprised that a mortal such as him was able to pull off such a stunt of magic power that had been unseen in his world or hers by a human mage. Well now an Asur but the point still stands. "But now that I am here what has happened to my world I dont think Alaya or Gaia would like what we have done."

" **I don't think she will notice immediately, but even if she did she would be unable to send her counter guardians after us since the breach sealed itself behind us.",** She explained to him.

"Wait we are stuck in this dimension forever!", He asked in shock.

" **No I believe that there might be a way to get back but we will have to ask the inhabitants of this realm to help us, I have enough energy to summon only one though.",** She explained to him. Calming down once again he began to think rationally. He needed to summon who was adept in magic but would not attack him outright. Suddenly he smiled.

"I believe I know the one to summon, you know him well goddess. After all he was a loyal pawn to you. He was your instrument in the ending of the world wasn't he I think we are in need of his service again.", He replied to his goddess. She grimaced, then nodded and sent energy into the magic circle. Soon in a flash of energy there stood an elven mage. On his head gleamed a crown in the shape of a moon with an amethyst gem at its center, in his hand was a staff that radiated an energy similar to the goddess in front of him. His belt was filled with various spell scrolls, potions, and an intricate rune sword. A great blue cloak covered his shoulders and created a frill around his head which made the crown glow an ominous blue.

His eyes opened and he stared at the pair in front of him. He blinked several times until his eyes widened to realize who was in front of him.

"YOU. How In Asyurens name did you survive!", The High Elf yelled at Lileath. She winced as his enraged look. "I served you well for hundreds of years, following your every whim hoping that you will would create a better world. I destroyed my homeland to create champions, I killed a god and damned a city to bring back my brother, and I let undead filth capture and kill my only niece to resurrect the master of death. So tell me Goddess of Hope, where is hope when the world you fought and died to protect is blown away and leaves you with nothing."

The Loremaster of the White Tower then broke down into tears as he crouched down using the staff of Lileath to prop himself up. His sobs filled the area with the anguish of a broken man who truly had lost everything. Alexander looked at this legend and felt pity for the strongest mage to exist, he had truly been through so much that would break lesser men, but death was the greatest breaker of mortals. Slowly Alexander moved towards the prone and sobbing mage. Once he was in front of the wizard he knelt down and rested his hand on the legends arm.

"All is not truly lost heir of Aenarion, hope is regained when one seizes the opportunity of that which is before them.", Alexander states to the Loremaster. He looked up at the other figure, his eyes meeting those of stormy grey. "I know your story along with the stories of your family. Go ahead look into my mind I have nothing to hide. Teclis."

The most powerful mage of the world that was, looked pointedly at the Asur in front of him. For a second Teclis Hesitated in looking into the other elfs eyes before looking into his open mind. Bouth Asura's eyes glowed with the power of High magic as memories were shared between the two. When the glowing stopped both stood up and looked at eachother. Teclis looked at the Shapeshifter, inhaled then exhaled slowly.

"So you know what I did during the time of ending and all of my world but I must ask you why summon me. I betrayed my people and my world more times than I care to remember, but you see a chance to forgive me. So I ask, why me?", He asked Alexander in a tone of a desperate man. The last belmont placed his hand on Teclis's shoulder.

"Because unlike your world mine knows forgiveness, we know when a person is at fault they must be forgiven for a chance to prove that redemption is possible. I also can't discredit you for all the good you have done as well. You fought alongside your brother to free your people, you saw potential in humanity and gave them the means to harness the winds, and you helped breach the divide between your fallen kin so that you would have a fighting chance against the powers. For all the pain you caused you have done good as well. Not many will say this but, I forgive you.", Alexander calmly told Teclis.

Teclis listened to this man, who despite being human, was one of the first humans to speak without a sense of ignorance or pride that almost every human prince from the border princes to Kislav seemed to have. This was a man who exemplified a sense of courage and foresight that would mark him along the likes of Karl Franz, Gilles le breton, and Magnus the Pious to name a few. Teclis rose to his feet and looked his fellow mage and gave a small smile that spoke volumes of thanks for his kindness.

"You are different Alexander, you are one who forgives those that seem unredeemable. You have restored my hope no matter how small it may be. If these grail wars can truly grant any wish, then a chance to start over may be possible.", He told Alex. Due to their memory transfer Teclis learned both of the grail war and his purpose as a servant. So it was at this time that the Arcmage kneeled before Alex.

"I am Teclis, descendant of Aenarion, Master of the White tower, Hero of the Battle of The Finuval Plain, Servant Caster and I ask you, are you my master?".

Alexander smiled and bade the Master of High magic to rise.

"Aye I am. But I still have much to learn about my new abilities and of this realm. I need a teacher to tell me how to control this power and to prepare for the wars to come. So I ask will you be my ally in these times a head.", He asked back. Teclis smiled and nodded.

"Aye, that will be true. It has been years since I have had a pupil with such potential. All right let us begin.", Teclis replied to Alexander.

As the two talked Lileath looked on and smiled. Perhaps she too might find redemption in the coming conflicts, but she would have to wait for there were many that she had betrayed and she was unsure if she was ready to meet them as well. But In this new realm they would have time to plan, build their forces, and prepare for the coming war.

 **Now Is the time of Total War, Now Is A Time Of Magic Reborn.**

* * *

 **There is the end of chapter 2 of this series , hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, fallow, or favorite. Suggest which Warhammer Fantasy heroes will show up next and I might be able to fit them in. Serving suggestions welcome. Blessed of sigmar upon you all.**


	4. Authors Note

**Well This chapter is going to be a list of heroes that will be showing up in the story as Alexanders servants. But keep in mind that he can only summon 7 of them at any given war that he participates in. Not all of them will be used immediately but they will show up, since I am still deciding classes to assign each hero. Not to mention that I am still working on finding the suitable Noble Phantasms for each one. With this in mind let's get to the disclaimers. Warhammer belongs to GamesWorkshop and Fate/Stay belongs to TypeMoon.**

 **Current Hero List**

 **Empire Of Man**

. Sigmar

. Karl Franz

. Kurt Helborg

. Ludwig Schwarzhelm

. Markus Wulfhart

. Count Marius Leitdorf

. Volkmar the Grim

. Balthasar Gelt

. Boris Todbringer

. Victor Saltzpyre

. Vaulten

. Jubal Flak

. Theodore Bruckner

. Elspeth von Draken

. Volans

. Friedrich von Tarnus

. Felix Jaeger

. Magnus the pious

. Luthor Huss

. Johann van hal

 **Dark Elves**

. Malekith

. Kouran Darkhand

. Tullaris Deadbringer

. Lokir Fellheart

. Shadowblade

. Hellebron

. Morathi

. Lilaeth

. Malus Darkblade

 **Bretonnia**

. Louen Leoncoeur

. Gilles Le Breton (Green Knight)

. Fay Enchantress

. Calard d'Garamont

. Reolus

. Agravain

. Bohemond

. Sir Dagobert

. Bertrand The Bandit

. Alberic de Bordeleaux

. Louis the Rash

. Tancred II des Quenelles

. Jerrod

. Mallobaude

. Red Duke

. Amalric

 **High Elves**

. Teclis

. Tyrion

. Imrik

. Alarielle

. Anarion

. Calador I

. Eltharion

. Alith Anar

. Korhil

. Caradryan

. Belannaer

. Finubar

. Everchild

 **Dwarfs**

. Thorgrim Grudgebearer

. Gotrek Gurnisson

. Ungrim Ironfist

. Josef Bugman

. Belegar Ironhammer

. Thorek Ironbrow

. Grimm Burloksson

. Alrik Ranuifsson

. Grombrindal

 **Wood Elves**

. Orion

. Ariel

. Durthu

. Araloth

. Neastra and Arahan

. Scarloc

. Gruarth

. Naieth

. Skaw

. Daith

. Thalandor

 **Greenskins**

. Azhag The Slaughterer

. Grimgor Ironhide

. Grom the Paunch

. Skarsnik

. Wurrzag

. Gorfang Rotgut

. Borgut Facebeater

. Durkol Eye-Gouger

. Gitilla da Hunter

 **Vampire Counts**

. Vlad von Carstein

. Isabella von Carstein

. Konrad von Carstein

. Heinrich Kemmler

. Krell

. Nagash

. Neferata

. Abhorash

. Helman Ghorst

. Luthor Harkon

 **Tomb Kings**

. Settra

. Nekaph

. Khalida

. Khatep

. Ramhotep

 **This is everyone who is going to show up at one point or another in the story, if you want a hero that wasn't mentioned in my list then please PM me to leave your recommendation for a hero. Once again I will not be bringing anyone from 40K into this story, there are too many on this site for me to care anymore. Also a poll will be going up to decide on which grail war Alexander will participate in will be posted on Wednesday. With this in mind I would like feedback on my stories just so that I can see how I must Improve as a writer. Next chapter will be on this saturday. Anyways Hope you all have a good day, keep your dreams wet and your Slaaneshi worshiping wetter, Blessed of sigmar upon you all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello and good day do you chapter will be showcasing more of the servants and her interactions with Alexander along with their reactions and responses to the grail wars to the this chapter will be showcasing more of the servants and interactions with Alexander, along with a look into several new abilities that he has acquired. On the case of how many servants he can summon at a time will be limited to only 7 outside of his realm, though this might change depending on the war he participates in. He is also going to be somewhat op to contest with servents that he will face off against. With this out of the way let's move on to the disclaimer, Skarbrand you want the honor of reading them this time?**

 **Skarbrand: INSOLENT GOD SKARBRAND HATES TALKING! SKARBRAND ALSO HATES WHEN YOU NAGG SKARBRAND TO DO YOUR BIDDING INCESSANTLY! SO SKARBRAND WILL DO THE OPENING, HE HATES IT SLIGHTLY LESS. WARHAMMER BELONGS TO GAMESWORKSHOP AND FATE/STAY BELONGS TO TYPEMOON.**

* * *

 **Text index**

Text: normal conversation

 **Text: Chaos, Lizardmen, Gods, Deamons, Grail**

 _Text:Thinking, Dreaming, Memory_

* * *

 **Heroes of a Grim World**

In the interior bowles of the Alcatraz prison, that is still floating above a city in the shape of a grail, Alex and Teclis where looking over various tomes and scrolls to discover the reason of the island appearing in the new throne of heroes. This was also not the only reason for them being here, since Teclis had discovered something intriguing of his new pupil, that was his magical Element and origin. It appears that his magical element was high magic, something extremely rare to find in a human, since it is seen as one off the hardest magic's to control for any race of the world that was, with only the Asur and Slann having any form of control over this power.

The other concern was his magic origin, or the basis of his existence, Anvil. According to the texts Teclis had read in Alexander's library, this specific origin had never been recorded. After several tests it appears that it gives him increased power in his reinforcement and some aspects of his ability to trace, but further data was needed to scope out the full extent of Alexes abilities.

But the current concern of Teclis and Alexander was how to breach back to Alexander's world. So far they had skimmed through several different volumes on teleportation And dimension traveling, with tax for both worlds as reference. and dimension traveling, with texts from both worlds as reference.

"So far we have been able to deduce that this realm is a stable version of your worlds throne of heroes correct ?", Teclis told Alexander while shifting through various tomes.

"Yes, the throne of heroes is able to take any soul that has been deemed a Hero, depending on what they did in life. Though that term can be skewed and it has allowed various anti-heroes and villains to sometimes appear in various wars though that term can be skewed and it has allowed various anti-heroes and villains to sometimes appear in various wars.", Alexander explained to Teclis.

"But seeing as how this new Grail has taken the souls of every being that has ever existed in your world, it's hard to tell who will be summoned and how will we be able to be transported back to my world."

"That is very true my pupil, but in theory say that the tear that Lileath used to travel from this realm to yours is still available. So in theory we can still travel back to your world. So in theory we can still travel back to your world.", Teclis replied to Alex.

"So possibly we could use that tear to return to the world. And in reverse effect we can travel between this realm and Earth whenever the grail is activated!", Alexander realized and exclaimed in excitement.

Teclis smiles softly, a glint of amusement in his eyes. It had been hundreds of years since his first human pupil when he started the Empires Colleges of Magic, and he was amused at his new pupils excitement and reverence towards this art. It reminded him of Volans, the first Supreme Patriarch of the Colleges and the Patriarch of the Light order, he was one of the few humans in his time that could grasp the meaning of the lore of High magic and how it worked along with the inner workings of most magic. Teclis wondered if his greatest human pupil was here in this new world reborn as a spirit that would serve in the coming wars.

It was then that the two of them decided to take a break from their work and retire for the next couple of hours. Neither one could differ if time still played a part in this realm, and since Teclis had become a Heroic Spirit and had no need he would be working on other projects that he had set up, such as an observatory to watch the realm and the shifts in the astral plane to determine their position in this new Universe.

Meanwhile Alexander retired to his room in the center building of the floating island. His room did not have much in the way of decorations for furniture, only a simple one person bead and a bookshelf containing his collection of warhammer books and other trinkets. He let out a long sigh and disrobed himself until he was in his small clothes then laid down on his bed and prepared for sleep to take him. But before closing his eyes he thought for a moment about his current position.

" _Well I guess even for a standard mage stuff like this would seem bizarre and life changing. I mean, the only people that do meet gods during my day and age are counter guardians who directly work for Alaya. But me….well a better question is why am I doing this? I have no quarrel with higher powers or on the rebirth of a new world. Maybe it's because I feel sympathy for their plight in the destruction of their world and I had to be the welcoming hand to allow them to rebuild, or maybe it's because I have been looking for a cause to fight for, a purpose I suppose, to give my life for. Loyalty to the Mage Association is out of the question since they exiled my family and fitting into modern society was going fine until the rogues came, so I suppose loyalty to a foreign goddess who is known for manipulation and magic along with being the host for a grater grai could have been worse.",_ He mused to himself.

" **Aww my host does care! How thoughtful! I guess I had the right idea to choose you.",** Lileath replied to his thoughts. " **But I suppose that you should get your rest, we must have a meeting of the heroic spirits inside of the grail so that we have a clear strategy on how we are to return to your plane and for the coming war."**

With those final words given by his goddess he began his true descent into slumber

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 _It was hot. Scratch that it was fucking blazing. The area that lay before Alexander was a literal furnace, blazing heat and fires bloomed from the forges around him. It appears as though he was in a large elven/dwarven smithing hall. Stung up on the walls where a multitude of varying weapons, armors, war machines, staves, runes, and contraptions all built with amazing accuracy and proficiency. Towards the back of the hall raged a great inferno where a large anvil was being worked by a large shadowed figure._

 _In his dream like state he moved towards the gargantuan anvil. But as he moved he then noticed the lights growing brighter and more vivid. The clanging of the anvil grew louder and he could hear what appeared to be a chant coming from the giant._

" _ **I am what dreams and hopes are wrought on and shaped.",**_ _The figure spoke in a gruff but light voice. He raised what he was working on to the light. It was a blade that curved like an Araby warriors._

" _ **And from me comes the workings of change and might.",**_ _The giant continued. As Alex approached he saw that littering the floor where multiple mounds of weapons and armor that spawn the floor. Once he looked up to the giant and he saw him discard the sword, tossing the blade towards his feet._

" _ **From me come the supports of new ages, of new thinking and work.",**_ _The giant said while grabbing a new set of ingots to place in the fire to forge. Alexander went towards the dismissed sword and was compelled to touch the blade. His hand reached out and touched the still warm blade as it appeared to steam against his touch. It was then that he noticed the runes and changes that happened to the sword once he touched the blade. Intricate works bloomed across the blade and the sword straightened and grew a shaft and became a lance. Then it changed again, it compresses and became a kite shield, then a bow, an axe, a whip, and a continuous cycle of change. I would seem that the giant took notice for he was looking at Alexander._

" _ **So your the one who will take up my talents. I must admit you have potential but it must be honed. Like all weapons we make, you can be improved and remade**_ _**for a hundred other purposes. But now is not the time for questions.",**_ _The giant said as he turned. Alexander's eyebrows shot up at the realization of who the giant was. Standing in front of him was the Elven god of crafting, creation, and the Forge, Vaul. But before any questions were asked Alexander's form faded into black._

* * *

 **Morning**

As Alexander woke up from his sleep he noticed that his features had changed back into that of an elf. Rubbing his eyes and yawning he will himself back into a human body and prepared to get dressed. But while slipping his clothes on he noticed something strange on his arm. Tattooed there was a symbol of Vaul. It glowed with a faint orangish hue and when he touched it he felt a warm sensation flood his body.

After inspecting the tattoo he continued to dress himself, he decided to tell Teclis or Lileath about the tattoo later, and proceeded to meet Teclis in his tower. After several minutes of walking and is sending the stairs of the tower, Alex had arrived at Teclis's workshop.

Compared to his own workshop Teclis had a much more extravagant workspace. There were many shelves that contain numerous amounts of books containing lore and techniques that have been lost for ages, large wooden tables With different equipment for alchemy and measurements, and a large telescope that stared out into the mysterious void.

Near the back of the workshop he finally noticed Teclis, but it appeared that the arc mage deeply enthralled by something in front of him.

Cautiously Alex move towards his servant/master to see what he was so enthralled about. But when he reached the Elven mage to see what he was doing he sweat dropped. In front of him was his master, slowly and precisely, taking apart a toaster.

This was a common occurrence that had been happening since the Belmont had introduced the loremaster to modern technology. At first the loremaster was confused and frustrated with the tech but became enthralled with it. Every time he had the chance the arc mage would take any modern device and we dismantle it and try to reassemble it. This morning (or might be morning, you couldn't really tell time in this dimension) Teclises most recent victim was the kitchen toaster.

"You know master, if you keep doing this each morning you're going to end up breaking all of our equipment.",

Alexander said to his master. At the sound of his voice Teclis spun around and stopped working on the toaster, momentarily forgotten.

"My pupil! I'm sorry that I took apart the toaster but it is quite fascinating to see the marvels of mankind compared to the ones from mild world. You humans have advance so far with the absence of True magic, it is quite impressive to see how far your race has come in such a short time period .", He told Alexander.

Teclis knew that humanity had only been around for such a short amount of time and compared to the Asur had completed more than them in that time period. This further affirmed his belief that humanity would have an important part to play if given enough time to develop and if they were pushed in the right direction.

" Yeah yeah, I get your stick, you love our technology And it impresses you, but I must tell you something important. Last night I had a dream that I was walking in the halls of Vaul's Anvil, Where I met the Smithing god.", he told his master. At this Teclis stopped everything that he was doing and turned to his pupil.

"Are you sure? Because the last I saw of the Smith God was at the last battle of Ulthuan when his avatar, and in turn himself, was slain.", Teclis explained to Alexander.

"Yes, I know about his death. But it is possible that if the avatars of the various gods of your world we're resurrected in this grail then the gods might be resurrected as well?", Alexander replied. This caused the archmage to stop and ponder for a moment. Slowly nodding his head he moved away from the table. He wants the far side of the room where his equipment wise and picked up his staff and so Alexander replied. This caused the archmage to stop and ponder for a moment. Slowly nodding his head he moved away from the table. He walks the far side of the room where his equipment was and picked up his staff and sword. Teclis then motioned Alex over towards the door.

" Come my pupil we must gather the rest of the heroes and convene about our next plan. Also we should act as mediators since most of these groups have bad history with each other.", he told Alex. With that the two of them headed down the stairway and towards the center of the island. Once the reach the center of the island Teclis created a portal to the center of the grail.

The two of them stepped through the portal and arrived in the city below them. Once arriving the area was comprised of various narrow streets and cubicle buildings. Teclis Motion towards the street to the left that descended dowards and they began to walk. As they descended towards the center Alexander noticed various beings that were milling around the various streets and houses.

There were two dwarves that were arguing over the price of beer on one street, a pair of orcs wrestling in a pit and various races betting on who would win, and a Saurus sparing an Asur. This surprised both of them as they never seen the races at least trying to get along at all. Maybe it was because they had all died and death inside the grail was not possible. They decided to ignore the various activities and continue to their destination.

After walking down the maze of streets and conclaves of buildings the pair arrived at a formal looking state building. But before they entered they swore that they heard the shouting of various people. Both of them tensed at the shouting but decided to wait and listen in on the debate.

"Align with your goals, thats down right revolting, if it wasn't for the end times I would have never agreed with you Druchii scum.", Shouted angry voice #1.

"Hold your tongue, lest I cut it out for you, Aspect of Kahine. If I remember correctly it was you that doomed our homeland in the first place. I guess the loss of your bastard daughter was just enough to tip you over the edge to pick up that cursed blade. Along with laying with my mother, the crazed whore.", Antagonized voice #2.

"Enough of this talking ya gits. Moy Boz ave been looking for a good stompen and with all yous gits here weve been itching for a good fight. Even do the world is gone Im still da best in all worlds, you self prservin gits!",Shouted voice #3.

"Silence you greenskin scum! Don't ever forget that your kind have filled the Dammaz Kron with more grudges than any other. If it weren't for the other oathbreakers in this room we would have you slain where you stood!", Shouted voice #4.

It was by this point that the two had heard enough. Re-equipping his Grail Knight armor (fashioned by the lady) he and his master threw open the doors of the state room. Immediately all the bickering came to a close as the two approached the gathered Legends. The state room itself appears as a large stadium from Roman times except for the inclusion of several large thrones with various decorations notifying which race it belonged to.

There were 10 thrones arranged around in a circle and from them stood their occupants. From left to right stood: a man writhed in black gromril armor and an intricate warhammer, an elf clad in dark armor with a helmet that had spiraling antlers and a scared face, a dwarf holding a book in one hand and a great axe in his other, another man clad in green with burning emerald eyes, a muscle bound satyr with green hued skin, a mummy draped in fine riches and armor and an intricate crown, another elf clad in armor and a flaming sword in hand, a pale man with locks of gorgeous hair and clad in crimson armor, a large toad with glowing eyes and a permanent glare, and the largest greenskin he had seen who was missing an eye and carried a large axe.

In front of him where 10 of the greatest beings of the world that was. They were rulers, warlords, explorers, warriors, the greatest of each of their respective peoples. They had founded civilizations and made them crumble with a whim of their will. They had all fought against the forces of chaos and had faced them, wearing off each wave like ports in the storm. And even though they had fallen in battle these legends now stood before Alexander as monuments of the world that was. They were Sigmar Heldenhammer, Malekith, Thorgrim Grudgebearer, Gilles Le Breton, Orion, Grimgor Ironhide, Lord Mazdamundi, Settra the imperishable, Tyrion, and Vlad Von Carstein. But here they were now arguing like spoiled children, if the ageing from outside was anything to count. It was at this point that each of the members had turned to look at Teclis and Alexander, with varying expressions on each other faces, ranging from interest to contempt. Alexander decided that it would be hi time to sort out this disgrace of a meeting.

" I still see that the that the Lords of the world that was still don't know how to get along even after the world has ended.", he announced to the assembled Lords. At that mention Settra raised his spear and lunged at Alexander pointing his blade at the Mages face.

"Watch your tone mortal. you dare command Settra the imperishable. You assumed command the true ruler of that old world?", He rasped at Alex with what remained of his eyes narrowing at him. It was at this time that Tyrion had moved up to his brother with something akin to rage blooming in his eyes.

"So this is why I have not seen you my brother. Training another pawn for your great game? or do you now forget that you are blamed for all that has happened to our world and to our people? You sunk Ulthuan and lead to the death of my daughter! You single handedly led to the end of our world!", he raged at is feeble brother. Teclis Winced at the retorts given by his older brother as the rest of the council turn to glare at the two of them.

"Oh that's a good one Descendant of Anerion. But wasn't it you that led to a greater Civil War that not only slayed me but also allowed the Lord of pleasure to snatch up the souls of our people in the end of your war.", Added Orion as he meticulously rubbed his thumb over an arrowhead glaring at Tyrion.

Tyrion growled at the embodiment of Kurnos and made a move to go towards him what was stopped by the black clad hand of Malekith. the two snarled that each other and prepared to draw blades. But then the former Green Knight slammed his fist into his throne leasing sounding boom.

"ENOUGH! I agree with the boy. We have not known why we have been summoned to this place alive and well. Since entering here we have been unable to kill each other and all we do in these days is bicker amongst one another. Besides this boy has the same or aura around him as a Grail Knight.", Gilles stated to be assembled lords. At this mention the other members looked and those with magical sight could see the aura of the goddess of Bretonnia. Settra still had his blade pointed at Alexander's face but with motioning from the other council members started to withdraw his blade. And it was by this moment that Lord Mazdamundi finally spoke.

" **This young warmblood speaks the truth. this realm feels like a nun that I have felt. It is not like any realm of Chaos or or Celestial heaven of that of the old ones. Though they're great plan has failed to come to tuition Perhaps the information that they have will give us a chance at salvation.",** The greatest of the slann spoke. at the notion of one of the most powerful beings of their old world agreeing to listen the rest of the Lord's silently went back to their thrones and sat.

"Thank you mightiest of the slann Mage priest's, what are you must tell you will affect all our futures for you are not in a new world with new rules. We're past grievances must be forgotten if you are just survive and claim the right to rule.", Alexander told the assembled Lords. this intrigues them and a motion for him to continue talking. as he continues his speech he tells them of how they all their souls were saved and brought into this construct. About the Holy Grail Wars and their prize and how they may win it. many of them were we're interested, some hopeful and some suspicious. at the end of his speech, and Teclis observation of the alignment of the realms, the mighty Sigmar spoke up first.

"I see that much as happened since our world destruction. This new realm and it's magic, or magecraft as you call it, has produced a possibility for us to start anew. although it seems a bit too good to be true what have we to lose?", He asked. the rest of the Lord's around him, namely the Elven and dwarf members, nodded in agreement. Vlad raised an eyebrow, and put a hand to his chin thinking on these new developments. He then stood up and decide to speak as well.

"I believe so emperor. many of us here have only fought to preserve our races and if this cup can grant us a chance to find that Utopia for our peoples then it must be worth a shot. I no longer have any qualms with the empire,Or any race for that matter not even you Tomb King and high King , blame my disgrace of a count, Manfred. Isn't he the reason for us being in this mess in the first place?", Vlad told the assembled Lords. the rest of the Lord's began to be swayed by his words though Grimgor and Settra still looked unpleased. It was Grimgor Who stood up and marched up to Alexander and snarled in his face.

"Wot I learned from dat was demm Command Seals. Alls you gots ta do is give us a command, and wes gots ta falla all yous ordas. An Im nots keen on been bossed round by some humme git!", He shouted at Alexander. At this Alexander smiled under his helm and turned to the angerd war boss.

"From what I understand I wouldn't dare mess with the greatest ork warboss to ever grace the old world. besides in these wars there will be heroes from my world that I've been judged to be the greatest ever, but grimgar who is the greatest? I always heard it was you. You single handedly slaughtered the entirety of the chaos dwarf race and United the single greatest Waggh to ever exist.", He complimented.

Alexander knew that angering grimgar would probably lead to more conflict in the future so to appease the great black ork he had to flattered and leave restraints off when talking to the war boss. This appeared to calm the warboss down enough so that he would sit back down on his throne of junk. Settra would seem to be the only one that still seemed to be the only one that was still displeased with his current position. He let out a short sigh and looked at Alexander.

"If this is the only way to fulfill my one goal in my existence then I will take it. but know this if you dare assumed that you are the one in charge of me I swear I don't know at least my carrion beetles on you and strip you of all your flesh until you're not but a skeleton. for know this Mortal, Settra does not serve. No, he rules!", the greatest of the Tomb Kings announced. it was then that thorgrim look towards Alexander.

"Though these oathbreakers inhabit these Halls, like you said manling, It is a new world that we have come to. I will fight by your side, the Dammaz Kron may be emptied for the time being but know that the greenskins will be the ones that will still feel our wrath if they ever cross us in this war.", The last high king of the Dawi proclaimed.

"Dat Will be da same stunty", Replied Grimgor with a smirk. The rest of the lords also agreed with the temporary alliance until it reached Malekith, who stood up and stood and walked to the center of the council.

"If it isn't obvious it's my fault for a majority of your grievances for each of your races. the war of the beard, the sundering, the constant raids on the empire, the invasion of Ulthuan, and so fourth. I have committed sins that are unspeakable in the most sacred places. I know I am beyond redemption so I place my judgement before you. I am not the greatest son of Anarion, no It was my mother who fed me lie after lie and turn me into what I am today. I know I do not deserve forgiveness, nor will you give it to me but I will fight to secure our future, but before we do so I must have you cast your judgement on me.", the great Lord of Naggaroth revealed. He then nelt on the ground in one of the few acts of humility that he had ever committed and waited.

Several moments had passed until Tyrion stood up from his throne and unsheathed his noble Phantasm, Sun Fang. Alexander moved to stop Tyrion but his brother put his hand in front of Alexander and shook his head. The sword started to blaze with an angry light and the room proceeded to get hotter and hotter. At this point Tyrion's face was steaming with anger as he brought the burning blade down on Malekith's blackened and form.

He raised his sword again and brought it down hacking into the down fallen Prince yelling in Rage. Several moments later and tyrion has stopped. He was breathing Heavily after releasing so many hits on his mortal enemy. but from the charred corpses the wounds healed and broken Armor mended and Malekith then rose from the ground. It was then that Alexander stepped forward and moved towards the center of the council. he stood next to malekith and the two of them stare at each other for a long moment, no words were shared amongst them. The stalemate ended with malekith nodding towards Alexander and taking a seat on his throne.

"Now Grail Knight. tell us what we must know, so that we can make you ready for the war to come. even now we can sense the even with your power you're still nothing compared to a servant. We shall change that. I assume you have taken lessons with The Arcmage, but we will teach you more. Us and our greatest champions will be coming with you when this war comes And it will be our face which will lie in your hands. You should make sure that those are ready hands.", Explianed Gilles Le Breton.

Alexander nodded, knowing that with training from them you'll be able to fully understand his abilities and be prepared for the coming War. the other leaders nodded an agreement for possibly the first time in millenia. For it was now that their world and they're very future would lie in the hands of a mortal champion of a new world. Alexander knew that their training would be torturous at best or impossible at the worst. but this was the path that he had chosen, and by God he would follow it. So with that the Knight of the Grail took the first steps no longer Journey.

* * *

 **The warrior of a new world will be brought to fight.**

 **Once again thank you for reading my story I will begin answering comments next chapter. Ideas for servants and Noble phantasms are still on the table. Next chapter More Heroes will be introduced and the beginning of a Holy Grail war will start. Leave your ideas in the reviews below, constructive criticism is welcome. Once again thank you for reading and may the lady watch over you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers. I have returned to writing on this Sigmar blessed site. Still wished Games Workshop brought back the Tomb Kings and Bretonnia in age of Sigmar but I'll see where it goes. Due to finals taking place these past few weeks I have been unable to update this story. But now that I am free except weekly updates throughout the summer. Now onto the story, this next chapter will set up the current Holy grail that Alexander will be taking place in and his current training with the other heroes in the Throne of Heroes. I am sorry that I am not going as in depth into his training and and growth of his abilities, But I might leave that for a rewrite of this story or a completely different story which depicts his training with each of the different heroes, learning from them and learning more about them. Leave in the review section your opinions on this. Now who to do the disclaimers? I already used the two lords of the dead and the greatest of the Bloodthirster of Khorne, but who to use? Hummm…. Ah Ha! SHADOW KING! CAN YOU STOP TORTURING MORATHI FOR A BIT AND COME DOWN HERE!**

 **ALITH ANAR: What do you want? The whore mother of that mirthless bastard of a King needs to be tended to for all the sins she has committed.**

 **I know, I know, but if we don't then Games workshop will send us a cease and desist order and sue the hell out of us. Also they might not re release your figure if we get that order. So what do you say?**

 **ALITH ANAR: I suppose so. I was going to add more corpses to the Griffin Gate to improve its effectiveness but it can wait. WARHAMMER belongs to GAMESWORKSHOP and FATE/STAY belongs to TYPEMOON.**

 **Text index**

Text: normal conversation

 **Text: Chaos, Lizardmen, Gods, Deamons, Grail, Spell Casting**

 _Text:Thinking, Dreaming, Memory_

* * *

 **Beginning A War**

 **Colosseum**

Alexander breathe in and out at a slow pace. For how long he had been inside of the grail he had not known. It might've been days, months, weeks, or even years but time had stopped progressing for him ever since his deal train with the servants inside of the Grail. His body had stopped ageing but he had gained a physique of a gladiator so that the tasks that where now laid out before him would be easier. Now equipped in full Gromril Brietonian armor and brandishing a 2 ft long blade he stood in the center of one of the many colosseums in the grail, his senses reaching out to discover any unusual activity.

Out of the corner of his eye he then spotted a glinting of silver. As quickly as he noticed shafts of Silver shot out of the shadows towards his form. As if his body was an well oiled machine he reacted to the incoming projectiles with precise and measured swings of his sword, carefully redirecting the arrows. But as he finished deflecting the offending projectiles from his person he noticed the presence of another lunging at his exposed back.

Spinning around at speeds that would kill a normal person he raised his sword to deflect the incoming blade of his attacker. Once his blade connected with his opponents he got a good look at his attacker. In front of him was the snarling maw of a Saurus. But this was no ordinary Sauras due to the ornate spear he held in his right clawed hand and his seemingly robotic left hand claw. The now identified Lancer with drew his spear from their locked blades and followed up with several wide swings at Alexanders person which he tried to deflect.

Under his helm Alexander winced as he felt the strength of his weapon start to wane and break under the blows of the veteran Heroic spirit. It was found in his training that he could feel the usage and strength of any weapon he touched, allowing him to have a unique perspective on how to wield weapons and how to use them to the best of their abilities. Since he could tell that his current blade was at its breaking point he decided to do something fairly risky. With a burst of energy Alexander infused the blade with energy from the wind of shadows, his prefered lore of magic in close ranged combat, and slammed it into the ground of the arena creating a explosion of darkening clouds that cover the arena and caused his attackers to try to adjust to the change in environment.

With his current weapon in pieces, Alexander reached into his own inner magic to use another ability that he had honed during his training in the grail. After his dream in which he met Vaul in his inner world he was trained in the art of crafting and forging weapons from the old world and bringing them to the material realm. Now a regular magnus from earth with a moderate amount of magical circuits would call this technique projection but this variation was similar to true projection. Due to Alexander's increase of magical circuits in his form and his connections to the winds of magic his pool of magic had become almost immeasurable. So from the depths of his mind he imagined the shape, density, size, and history of the weapon he wished to use.

" **From the moors of Stirland they came clad in black",** He chanted. A staff of twisted wood materialized in his hands. " **Shunned by the those they were sworn to protect, they kept their crusade.",** At this verse his armor shifted. His helm became a skull that covered his head and blacked armor covered his form. " **For the dead never rest in the lands to the East and they must reap that which rises.",** He continued to chant as the smog of the spell he cast started to dissipate as he revealed a scythe with an intricate blade that glistened with an Amethyst glow. " **And it is the duty of Morr that they remain so.",** He concluded.

Now when the lizard man attacked him he responded with an almost supernatural amounts of speed. The lizard man swung down his blade but Alexander caught in the crook of his scythe, then pushing him away as another barrage of arrows that appear from the shadows. His back twisting it almost a supernatural matter allowing the rest of his to form follow, allowing him to avoid the attack. He then swung his blade at the old blood creating a purple blade of death magic to be released from his scythe towards the lizard. In response the Lancer maneuvered himself out of the way of the attack and away from Alexander. The saurs, now several yards away, then lofted his spear and Alexander felt the buildup of power as he turned to face the Lancer class Servant.

" **You have proven yourself worthy warm blood. But you still have far to go if you are to truly beat us you will have to try harder. But as reward let me show you a portion of my strength.",** He proclaimed to Alexander. His spear then started to glow a shimmering gold as he prepared to use his Noble Phantasm against the black clad knight. " **Revered Spear of Tlanxla!"**

When those words left his scaley mouth and when he released the spear from his grasp Alexander nearly froze. The spear took the shape of a charging Carnosaur that hurled towards him at near light speeds. Already he could feel the effects of the spear, the sense of doom that is customary with the spears ability to show its victims various horrible ways that they will die or fail in their quests, as it approached him but he quickly regained his composure. Already he could feel the strain of the wind of magic pull on his form as he had still not mastered the ability to fully use more than one wind at a time along with holding up his projections. But he still had one more ace left, and drawing in his reminder of his power, shifted his form.

As the blade reached his position, with a seemingly recovered speed, he dodged the blade. A large explosion resulted in the landing of the godly spear once again throwing up a cloud of dust and dubre due to the spear destroying a good portion of the stadium. The old blood looked through the explosion for his victim but saw nothing. He cautiously moved forward, his milenia of experience telling him that if there was no corpse then his enemy was still breathing.

He heard the sound of movement behind him and spun around. Standing behind him was Alexander in his blackened armor but was missing the helmet which revealed his changed features. His once short brown hair had become golden and long, and his his facial features became sharper and more defined along with his ears becoming sharpened points. The sauras narrowed his eyes at this new development.

" **So you changed your race to escape my attack. Good planning for a warm blood. But if you are to survive the coming conflicts one must learn to look,"** He paused as Alexander then felt another hostile presence behind him and heard the noching of an arrow." **For others that wish you harm.",** He concluded. At this, with his advanced hearing, Alexander herd the twang of the bowstring releasing it's payload at his back.

His reflexes and racial features coming to play, Alexander spun around and deflected the arrow with his reinforced scythe and saw the mysterious Archer. Before him stood an Asur of Ulthuan but this one stood out to Alexander for several terrifying reasons. Unlike himself and other High Elves this one had black hair that was only found in one dead kingdom and held in his hands, a new arrow nocked in its string, was an intricate bow with moon motifs. His cloak was a stark contrast to his black hair being a shimmering white and a simple silver circlet with a diamond in its center resting on his brow. His face betrayed no emotion other than a grim brooding glower which had an intensity that might have split rock.

Alexander knew that facing two Heroic spirits, even in his advanced form, would be quite a challenge. He can already sense that the old one behind him and the elf archer in front of him where both preparing to attack him again and if he did not react he might get killed. The archer then release the arrows from his bow which had which headed towards Alexander at near blinding speed, that would have killed him if his reflexes didn't work and allowed him to reflect the projectiles with his weapon. But as this was happening he could hear the roaring of that lizard man repairing to lunch at him from behind. He quickly turned to block incoming blow from the beasts gilded claw.

On contact sparks flew as their two weapons collided both wielders forcing their blades against each other in a test of strength, one test that the old blood was seceding. Quickly Alexander disengaged from the blade struggle with the lizard man and pushed him away before backflipping out of the range of the sauras armored claw and swung his scythe at the Elven archer who took the attack to his abdomen. Alexander slashed through the archer class servant but instead of any blood being spelled or his soul being torn the archer dissipated into shadow. Having realize that this was a clone Alexander looked around the arena find of the real archer. He shifted his head up and to the right and saw the glinting of more arrows being fired at him. Once again raising his scythe he continued to block the incoming projectiles but his energy was starting to run out.

The hidden archer then smiled as he materialized a new arrow and noched it into his bow. He released it from his bow and it flew into the sky in which it flew over the stadium. Alexander and the old blood bouth saw this attack and knew what was going to happen next, a world of pain.

" **Rian Of the reaver!",** Came the grim shout of the Archer as the speeding arrow suddenly enlarged to the size of a javelin then split into more of the same projectile and continued to split until the whole sky was filled. Then like a thundering rain the projectiles launched themselves towards their target. Alexander gritted his teeth as the projectiles seemed to seek him as he tried to avoid the incoming arrows. He ran as fast as he could (and considering both the reinforcement of his limbs, enhancements of his armor, and racial features that is very fast, close to mach 2) but the projectiles seemed to follow him no matter where he went. So he decided to turn around and try and deflect as many of the arrows as he could.

But after several seconds of trying to avoid being skewered his scythe began to break under the strain of so many projectiles. It was also at this time that he realized that his magical reserves are going near dry which meant he wouldn't be able to keep up his defensive or is reinforcements for much longer. So he only had one choice left to make if he were to survive this battle. It would be risky and might even kill him but he was running out of options and fear of death is quite a good way to make you do things that a rational person wouldn't. Gathering as much energy as he had left he decide to cast it all in one final big spell that could possibly save him him.

"I wish you didn't have to do this but I guess I'm all out of options now. Hell usually it takes other mages a while to cast this and the backlash might kill me but I'll take that risk. Time to bring out the big purple magic of fuck you. **The Purple Sun of Xereus!",** he shouted as he released the power of the wind of Shyish in one final gamble. Immediately he felt a burning pain zero throughout his body as the dark wind tried to tear his soul from his form, but he fought to keep it inside of him. Above him started a minuscule black sun appeared, which then expanded and grew in intensity and strength. And like a black hole the now purple sphere of death started to suck in everything around it.

Instantly bouth servants vacated as soon as the polarity of the spell began to take hold with the Lancer immediately reaching for his spear and digging it into the ground to prevent himself from being sucked into the death magic, and thanks to his high resistance to magic as given by his class he was able to resist the pull of the sun. The archers projectiles and the archer on the other hand, had no such resistances. Bouth where being sucked into the powerful spell as dandruff next to an active vacuum cleaner. As the arrows touched the black hole they became crystallized and where sucked into the mass of death magic, in fact any particles that that touched the magic sun where crystallized and absorbed.

For Archer he was he was barely holding on in his hiding place, his resistance to magic not as strong as Lancer. Bringing a sword into existence the Archer stabbed it in to the nearest wall to prevent himself from becoming another piece of debri in the maelstrom. But his lack of strength tore the sword from his hands and threw him into the rising vortex. The vortex that had surrounded the black hole threatened to toss the Archer into oblivion but as he was being swung around by the Magic storm the spell started to lose power and dissipate throwing the archer into a nearby wall, breaking it. When both heroic spirits looked to see their opponent they now saw that he was prone on the ground barely moving except for a long groan that came from the immobile magus.

"Well now I think that's not fighting for one day. Don't want you destroying the grail now.", came a voice from the other side of the stadium. Turning around both servants looked to see that the speaker was none other than Teclis who was sporting a bright smile on his usually stoic face, but that had been a frequent occurrence since he had learned several new effects that the grail on the races along with an absence of chaos. "I see you two have been putting my student through his paces this morning. It will take some time for Slann and the goddess restore this stadium Kroq Gar. And your aim is still as dangerous as ever Alith Anar."

The now named servants looked at the archmage with a bland look before the lizard man gained a small almost unnoticeable smirk on his face while Alith Anars face was still stone cold and emotionless.

" **The warm blood fights well he's almost as strong as us, that's good. But even if he is able to go blow to blow with us his strength is in between that of a standard temple guard and the vampires blood dragons, if just only. It may have been several hundred years of training but he is still learning. And as long as the Slann decree that he is of importance then we shall continue to train him."** , Kroq Gar summarized for the lore master. Alexander groaned as he tried to rise himself up from the ground but failed, his overuse of both his native magecraft and usage of the winds had taken their toll on him. Alith Anar then walked over to his student and helped him to his feet before addressing the Archmage with a cold tone.

"So what pleasure do we have for the great loremaster of Hoeth to grace us with his presence?", The Shadow king asked with a cold and precise words showing his distaste at Teclis for betrayal of their people. The caster winced at this but continued to deliver his message.

"I have come to tell our master that it is time.", He told them. At those words both spirits and their master, who lifted his head abruptly, looked at Teclis with disbelief and then hope.

"Is it true master! You found a way back to my realm and the chance to participate in a Holy Grail war?!", A now reinvigorated Alexander asked the Archmage. Teclis nodded at this question and Alexander smiled. He then looked at the two other Servants and saw that Kroq Gar was giving a slight smirk at his direction. Over the centuries of living with the servants they had become slightly more non hostile due to the inability to harm or corrupt one another in the grail And a chance for Alexander to gain their trust.

"Yes, we found a way to send you to a parallel version of your Alcatraz where a current holy grail war is about to begin.", The caster servant explained. " Me and the other rulers of the various races have come together in my sanctum to impart you with the catalyst you will need for the war. Our God is also explain to the situation and time period that you will be going to."

With this out of the way they left the Colosseum and continued into the grails inner sanctums. When they walked down the winding streets the various beings that now inhabit the grail gave them wide berth giving looks of both fear and awe as they passed. They continued down the winding roads until they finally reached the center Colosseum in the grail.

There gathered near a portal where the various leaders of the factions all looking expectantly at Alexander. The majority of the leaders gave Alexander looks of some approval and acceptance but Settra and Grimgor who still looked at him with contempt but acceptance of his role in the great war. The leaders parted and revealed the form of Lileath standing next to the portal as if waiting for him.

In her presence Alexander bowed at respect for his goddess. She then bade him to rise as she had several last gifts to give before he left for the war.

" **I see that your training has made you a formidable warrior and a powerful mage. This I congratulate you on my knight.",** She spoke with soft words to her most recent champion. " **But to be recognized as a master in this coming war you will need more than skill to win this war. You need these."** , As she finished she raised her hand and across Alex's body he felt the etchings of command seals into his skin and in his soul he felt the placing of seven wells that would be power had greatly increased over the time spent in the Grail and had nearly regained her strength as a god but just barely.

" **I have given you the necessary command seals and mana wells for the summoning of Heroic Spirits in this coming war, but more importantly I must tell you the specifics of the war that you will be taking a part of.",** She revealed to Alexander. He then nodded to her as to show that he was ready to know. " **The year and location of this war that we have been able to deduce is in the city of** **Fuyuki, Japan** **, in the year of 1994, the 4th holy grail war as your clock tower would call it. Though it appears that this portal will take you to 5 months before the war."**

"What about summoning heroes? My world does not have access to any relic that could be used to summon anyone from here.", Alexander replied to Lileath with concern to which she smiled.

" **The grail in you should act as a suitable catalyst for summoning. After all it will allow for an easy way to connect and summon spirits to your world and it is through this cup that all their legends are recorded.",** She explained to him as the portal glowed.

"Now is the time that you must go. We have trained you for centurys for this purpose. You have gained skills and experiences that would put other magus to shame. It is with you that our hope for a future. No pressure though.", Commented a perceptive Vlad Von Carstein.

" **Yes the warm blood does have a tremendous weight to carry but it is through him that our own great plan is conducted.",** Added Mazdamundi who floated closer to Alex along with Kroq Gar.

" **Yes but in this time he has proven himself to be a worthy and honourable knight for this cause. He has let us see some form of tolerance amongst each other and has allowed us a chance to atone for all the sins we have made.",** Spoke a stalwart and proud Gilles Le Breton. But it was at this that Settra decided to add his two cents on the matter.

"Yes, you chivalrous barbarian, he has come far. But he is still a gnat compared to us and his opponents that lay ahead.", He sneered at the First knight and king of the Lady. "But his skills that he has learned will indeed give him an edge, no matter how small it may be. But he is our hope in this sand storm of uncertainty. And he will be damned if he doesn't take this war as nothing more than a victory for me the first king."

The remainder of the assembled heroes looked at him with looks of nearly unholdend distaste. Acknowledging the Imperishable try at an complement Alex prepared to step through the gateway and into his world.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my most recent installment of the story. Sorry it's been such a long time but with various things coming up and the general slowness of summer I haven't had much time to write. Thought do expect the next chapter to come out fairly soon. Please leave your review to help me continue writing and give me any pointers on my story. If you have a servant that you would like me to show in this story please leave it in your review. I hope you all have wonderful day. May Sigmar bless you and your travels.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers. I thank you for continuing to read this story, no matter how inaccurate it may be. Also thank you for the feedback that you have given, it has allowed me to improve my writing. Please know that updates will be slightly slower this month but this story is nowhere near dead. Though some more feedback will be needed to see what you want from this story. I need reviewes to survive!... Anyways Settra take it away!**

 **Settra: Very well Welp. I hope this is the last time you ask me for this task. Anyways WARHAMMER belongs to GAMESWORKSHOP and FATE/STAY belongs to TYPEMOON.**

 **Text index**

Text: normal conversation

 **Text: Chaos, Lizardmen, Gods, Deamons, Grail**

 _Text:Thinking, Dreaming, Memory_

 **The First Blood Spilled**

* * *

 **Alcatraz 1994**

As Alexander stepped through the tear in the world and back into the plane of his birth he felt the power of the winds racing across the planet. He looked around the courtyard and noticed the same runes of each of the winds that he had carved where still etched into the cement of the island. It appears that with his coming the winds had come with him and now surrounded the world. The last Belmont smirked at this since he now knew that he was possibly the most powerful master in this war.

But before his ego took over the mission of the war came back to him and he walked into his inner sanctum of the island. As he walked he made several incantations to set up bounded fields all around the island with the strength to dispel most magecraft that would enter his sanctum, and he did all this with fairly little effort. Once he reached his old workshop he then set about summoning his first servant.

First he taped into the wind of Beasts to summon a chicken into existence of which he then slit its throat with a knife he projected. He then proceeded to draw the necessary summoning circle in the blood and applying the necessary components. After that was done he opened his magical circuits and one of his inner wells to allow the magical power flow into the circle and began to chant.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let the sea be the entity I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.",_ He chanted. The circle glowed an ominous purple as a smell of the sea and blood permeated the room and from the center raised a dark figure. His face was concealed in a mask of gold but it was formed in the shape of a Kraken and Alexander could see two eyes filled with a malevolent and bloodthirsty glee. On his shoulders rested a cloak made of the scales of some ancient beast and strapped to his waist where two long red blades that whispered with ancient power. He then turned to Alexander and stared at him. Then the figure laughed.

"Ha. So I was the first to be summoned out of the rest of those worthless lot. Me the greatest Pirate of the world!", Claimed the spirit to his new master. "I will be expecting that the lessons I taught you have stayed? It would be such a disappointment if my student has failed at the art of piracy and looting. At least your martial skills have not been wasted by those Asur and human teachers of yours."

"A pleasure to see you as well teacher. But time is not of essence in this war.", Alexander told the pirate with witheld distaste and annoyance.

"Oh is that talkback I hear? Tsk tsk. That is not how a captain treats his subordinates at all is it.", He berated Alexander his hand resting on his shorter red blade. "But I supposed that these formalities must move on their way. I am of the servant class Assassin, at your service master. But I suppose you know my true name don't you?"

"Yes I do, Lokhir Fellheart. Greatest raider of the world that was, servant of the lord of the deep, Captain and lord of the _Tower Of Blessed Dread_.", Spoke the Belmont to the Druchii captain. The Pirate then lifted his hand from his blade and his whole posture became less hostile.

"I see my student that you still remember me. Good. At least now I feel more powerful than I ever was. But now my blades thirst for blood.", He concluded the murderous look in his eyes growing under his gilded helm. But as Alexander was to respond he felt a disturbance at his bounded fields.

"And I believe that time is now. For I sense intruders on the premise.", He told Lokhir. Alexander the conjured a set of corsair armor that melded to his form. "Shall we greet them?"

The Corsair grinned under his mask and activated one of his abilities known as **Bloody Mist** witch gives him advantage when near a large body of water allowing him to shift between a corporal and physical form. With his ability activated he dissipated into mist as his master then flooded his magic reserves with the latent whispered a single phrase.

" **Arcane Forge."**

In his hands formed two blades. One was a curved khopesh with a crimson edge and various runes etched into the blade and the other was a long sword of Druchii make but was chilled to the point that it gave off a blue glow. Thes blades where the Chilled Blade of Naggaroth and the Blade of Ankhara bouth blades used by heros of forgotten pasts and had become Noble Phantasms. But due to projecting these two powerful weapons Alexander felt the strain on his soul if just barely.

Swinging the blades as if testing them Alexander smiled and moved forward to the courtyard to confront the intruders. Once he came outside of his lair he then saw the intruders that trespassed on his territory. All around his entrance where at least 4 dozen homunculus of varying genders and weapon profiles. He sighed as he observed the surrounding homunculus noticing that they had a distinct correlation in their eyes, that being red.

"So it appears that my little skeptical caused wandering eyes to look. *Sigh* Alright why did Jubstacheit send his puppets here. Come to finnish my family off once and for all?", He asked ending with a voice filled with mirth for it was the Einzbern that orchestrated the deaths of his grandparents and latter his parents.

The reasoning behind this was due to his family leaving the moonlit world for various reasons left them up to being attacked by other families and the first and last of the Vultures was Einzberns. Though they focused only on alchemy they had amazing creation of homunculus soldiers and had hired an especially dangerous assassin to kill them. And for a brief moment he felt a flash of anger in his blood but it soothed fairy fast.

"No Belmont. We have come at the behest of a magical serge that originated from this place. Finding a surviving Belmont is just a lucky reward.", Said one nameless female. At this mention his grip tightened on his weapons.

"Listen, and listen well. This is the first and last chance to leave with your minds erased of all that you saw. If not then you will die.", He told the assembled homunculus. Unsurprising to him none of them left, leading to him drawing out another sigh.

"So be it!"

Then all chaos broke loose.

Several homunculus rushed at Alexander weapons in hand trying to land killing blows on the last heir of the Belmonts. But in a flash of movement his blades hacked into their flesh expertly decapitating and dismembering those that attacked him.

Those that were hit with the chilled blade their wounds were filled with ice crystals that would spread throughout their body turning their insides into an ice sculpture leaving them to shatter when they fell. And those that were hit with The Blade of Ankhara had their od sucked into Alexander making him stronger as they grew weaker. But as he was dealing with the fodder that had throw themselves into his meat grinder of death, the homunculus using bows were preparing to fire. They never got the chance.

A cruel laughter arose behind them as they turned to see who it was but ended up with their blood spilling from their throats. The crimson blades of Lokhir danced as he gleefully disemboweled the archers ripping them apart with an elegant savagery that only a Dark elf could do. One homunculus desperately tried to hit the servant with his bow but the makeshift weapon passed through him as if he were made of mist.

The aspect of the depth stopped his slaughter for a moment to look at the unfortunate flesh puppet who had the gall to attack him. The moment ended with Lokhir thrusting both of his blades into the homunculus armpits and separating his arms from his body before decapitating him. With the threats of ranged support diminished he turned into mist and joined his master/student in slaying the rest of these nuisances.

Together both the master and servant carved a bloody path through the Homunculus leaving nothing but frozen or dismembered corpses. Overall these flesh puppets where of little challenge for the two of them. And once the last corpse had fallen only silence remains.

When Alexander looked at his servant he noticed that there was a sense of disappointment in his posture. Lokhir was hoping for a truly good dule but all he was given where weakling humans.

"Well at least I can use this for my Noble phantasm.", He then stated to his master. Alexander looked at his servent with confusion.

"How exactly?", He asked his servant.

"It's fairly simple how much do you know about the black arks?", Assassin asked Alexander.

"That they were the manifestations of ancient Elven cities turn into floating ships deck and house entire armies and use extremely powerful fire power to rain devastation upon enemies on both the sea and in the air.", He replied.

"Yes that is true. But one must make the necessary sacrifices to appease the god of the sea, Mathlann. With the correct sacrifice given my greatest Noble Phantasm will come into existence.", He finished explaining to Alexander who realized the necessity of the corpses of the homunculus strewn about the courtyard.

"So will these be proficient enough for the sacrifice?", Alexander asked gesturing to the corpses.

"They will suffice for the moment. But we will need a sufficient amount to bring it into this reality.", Lokhir replied.

Alexander signed at this, knowing the implication of acquiring more sacrifices. He knew that the loss of innocent life would draw the attention of non magical authorities but would also interfere with his knightly vows. Dispelling his Corsair armor Alexander went into deep thought about this current obstacle on his way to the war and how to remove it.

" _I am in quite the predicament. Their must be some way that blood can be spelled without causing me to lose my principles…..AH! That will work."_ , He thought before looking at his servent. "I know a place, a prison, several miles north we should find the necessary sacrifices there."

"I see. Well I suppose I could summon a smaller ship for us to get there. Just know that any that get in my way will be killed like the dogs they are.", Lokhir responded to Alexander's statement, the threat of death clearly underlined in his answer.

Then, together the two of them, collected the bodies of the deceased and brought them to the confinement under the island for further use.

 **Timeskip**

 **2 days later**

Alexander sighed as he wiped his brow of his form. Since he and Lokhir had returned from abducting the prisoners from their bondage they had spent many long and strenuous hours preparing for Assassin's ritual. Since Lokhir was a Druchii his mana supplies were above average for one of the Assassin class but they were still not high enough for true spellcasting, so the current ritual of sacrificing humans for power was the only option.

For most of the night he had to drag the unconscious bodies of the various prisoners that they had captured to different parts of the island so that the ritual could take full effect. Now with the sacrifices in their appropriate places he would tell his servant that it is time to enact his ritual.

At this time the master of the sea was waiting for the sacrifices to be positioned at the right places on the island so that his Noble phantasm would work. He was slightly peeved that he would not be getting a fight out of this sacrifice but it was necessary if they were to reach the true war that he was promised. He glanced behind himself and saw his master approach him and nod.

Smiling at this he proceeded walk to the shoreline of the island. Once arriving he removed his upper armor and cloak leaving him bare chested. He then proceeded to take the smaller one of his red blades and cut the upper portion of his chest letting blood pour down his body as he walked into the bay.

When his body touched the water he disintegrated into a pile of bloody mess and it appears that nothing happened. But then from the portion of the beach that he had suck his feet into the depths the water started to turn into a Crimson mess. The waves and water around the island turned red blood and the unconscious sacrifices begin to squirm. And then I decided flash the water is very waves turned into blades that proceeded to stab the unfortunate sacrifices, spilling their blood into the ocean. Then the Assassins ominous voice rose to the surface in a blood curdling chant.

" _Hear me oh lord of the Depths,_

 _King of the stormy tides that cover the world and drown it in despair,_

 _Give on to thee thy blessing of Dominion of your realm,_

 _And edifice of your blessed dread and on the world that will soon know_

 _terror of the true lords of this world!"_

As he chanted the waves around the islands swirled in a bloody typhoon and lightning crashed down as crimson bolts that charged the sea with power from the winds. The now bloody waters began to churn and move with such ferocity that a whirlpool began to form, and from it the top of a tower emerged. Soon the more than one tower rose from the bloody depths as its ascending form breached the surface.

Soon the entirety of the drowned citadel rose from the depth and cast its ominous shadow over Alcatraz. The blackened and bloody walls of the cruel vessel loomed over Alexander as he marveled at the great vessel.

As soon as his ship had finished rising from the depths Lokhir stepped out of the bloody waters and up to Alex. His upper armor and cloak rematerialized on his person and then looked at his master.

"This will serve us as a great base of operations in this war. The power from my vessel will allow for a true superiority of the seas no matter where we go.", He gloated.

"For being summoned as an Assassin you still seemed to be above par then a standard one.", Alexander remarked.

"Aye. It appears that those of us that are summoned hve a slightly higher stats than those summoned from your world.", Lokhir replied while adjusting his armor.

The two of them left the beach and moved to dispose of the bodies remaining on the island so that no suspicion would be aroused by the attorneys. Alexander also checked the various bound fields surrounding the island to make sure the outside world did not notice. Thanks to his new stature as a magister of the 8 winds his bounded feilds where now strong enough to hide the current magical feats from both magical and non magical eyes.

Now with The Tower of Blessed Dread arisen the Master and Servant bouth boarded the Black Ark and prepared to leave. The gargantuan of a vessel then began to move, its wake large enough to swamp any smaller vessels that they passed.

Alexander and Lokhir stood atop the center tower of the vessel/city now overlooking the inner workings of the ship. Below them the resurrected crew of the Dread Corsair worked, preparing weapons and training their blades. They could here the shouting of commands and roar of beasts as the waves of the sea crashed on the ships sides.

Soon the mighty vessel approached the great bridge that bared their approach towards open water. The Dark Elf just smiled under his helm and drew out his crimson blade. He then raised the blade and soon magical energy coursed through it, which he then brought down onto the towers mortar.

A red mist then began to spiral from the tower and snaked its way across the ship. Soon the entirety of the vessel was covered in this deathly fog. And once the Ark touched the bridge it just phased through it. The ship, now past its obstacle, soon sailed out into open waters and disappeared into the horizon, set towards war.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

 **2 Months later**

The head of the Einzberns was not pleased. He had heard nothing from the dispatch that he had sent out to america nearly 2 months ago to learn of the disturbance of magical Energy that was picked up in the area.

His permanent glee hardened at the thought of the new world mages and their less than over acceptance of fleeing mage families. One particular family that had disgraced themselves more than others who had left the clock tower was the Belmont family. A family that had felt the taste of their wrath once the had left the protection of the tower.

Their admittedly impressive skill in forming powerful bounded fields would seem impressive but effective in any combat situation, especially against Homunculus. The only problem was finding them. Thankfully their mage killer knew how to find them. Kiritsugu Emiya had been quite useful in that matter, since he was the one sent to track them down.

The old Einzbern had to lie to the mage killer on the fact that the Belmont family where notoriously dangerous and a threat to the world at large. And so Emiya located and disposed of Christopher and Natalie Belmont in their home in New York before finding the other locations of Belmonts in the states. And with those locations found the Einzberns sent their homunculus to finish off the family.

But now that there was activity in the states of unknown magical proportions it planted seeds of question into the elders mind. What if one did survive?

He was getting distracted whatever the present wise it might not have anything to do with the current grail war. Already they had acquired the artifact needed to salmon the strongest servant for the war. It had taken many years but they were able to find Avalon, the shield of the king and the sheath of Excalibur, and would be able to summon the king of knights himself. Jubstacheit would have smiled if not for the arrival of his daughter and her husband.

"Elder we have come at your behest.", The dead eyed Kiritsugu replied to him bowing his head.

"Yes Kiritsugu. It has come to my attention that several of the homunculus that were stationed in the USA have been reported as missing." he replied.

"Oh no do we have any idea on what could have happened to them?", Asked his daughter Irisviel von Einzbern.

"No we do not. The only indication was a fairly large build up of magical in the city of San Francisco. Once they arrived our familiars were unable to monitor them.", Jubstacheit told the two.

At this Emiya's eyes narrowed. If something was able to create a field around an entire city that was able to reject the presence of any magical observing device it must be quite powerful. More importantly they did not want to be found.

"Do you wish for me to investigate?", Asked Kiritsugu.

"No we need you to keep your cover for the time being.", The Einzbern head replied.

"So why did you call for us father?", Asked Irisviel.

Jubstacheit made a gesture to two Homunculus who then brought a large case into the area.

"We have found your necessary catalyst for your heroic spirit. After many months of searching we discovered it in Cornwall and were able to bring it back here.", Jubstacheit explained to them while gesturing to the case.

Kiritsugu then rose up from his bowing position and went over to the case and opened it. He looked down at the intricate sheath and noticed something odd. Where ancient artifacts several hundreds of years old supposed to glow?

The two Einzbern eyes widened as Avalon soon glowed a mystical green hue and ancient power began to flow out of. Kiritsugu then dropped the case as the energy began to envelop the room. The three occupants tried to defend themselves but before they were able to do anything a voice arose from the emerald fog.

" _ **Let those of the fay now know of my return. For the lady blesses all that take her vows. And let those that defile her tennents let their souls writhe in agony."**_

And as soon as the voice had arrived it had disappeared, leaving three very confused and on edge mages to wonder in vain of the true origins of the voice and its speaker. And little did they know but another had been summoned to this war.

* * *

 **Tower of Blessed Dread**

 **Same Time**

Alexander and Lokhir looked at this new servant that they had summoned. Lokhir himself was not pleased with who was summoned but knew that he would have to endure if he was to help his student win the coming war. Alexander on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear at the latest summon.

In front of them stood a knight clad in full green gambison and armor. His head was cald in a silver helm which had streaming branches of leaves flowing as a plume. But from under his helm two emerald eyes looked back at him. In his hand laid a gigantic blade made of an unknown green metal that was stabbed into the floor and on his back was a great shield covered in leaves and formed the face of a scowling man. The cloak he wore was a combination of styles though, with the upper part a scaly red while the rest was a flowing green.

"You are enjoying this to much master. He is just a savage who learned how to use a sword well enough to kill people and became a legend because of it.", Stated a displeased Lokhir.

"And yours is the revelry that you take in killing. Not to mention your people have raided the coasts of my country since before its founding, so believe that if it wasn't for the pact I have made with our master I would cut you down.", The knight stated.

"Nor do I forget those of my people your blade has felled, Shaabhekh. Or is it still the Green Knight? Maybe you wish to use your true name, first king of Bretonnia-",

"Enough Assassin.", Commanded Alexander. His look of wonder now replaced with eyes of a leader and the grim look of a warrior now maring his face.

"Even with our mobile base and swelling numbers we still need to be focused on this war. We still have 3 months before it begins and I still need to summon Caster, Rider, and Lancer for our cause.", Alexander told the two.

" Aye, true. The increase of our forces will allow us an unparalleled advantage in this war. But it still does not mean that we should lower our gard. I agree with the manling.", Came the voice of Berserker.

All those present turned to the servant and where greeted by a fairly large dwarf, if you included the large flaming mohawk. He was a slayer of the greatest quality but was not bare chested as his fellow kin where. He was still armored and wore a cloak fashioned out of dragon hide and scale. Slung across his back was an enormous axe that was twice his size and on its blade where etched runes of power.

It was quite a sight to see a berserker that retained his sanity and was able to form coherent sentences but due to his status as a king and ruler of his people. The Dread captain smirked at the arrival of the 2rd servant that was summoned. When he was summoned the two of them nearly killed each other before their master had to intervene.

"So the stunted king graces us with his honourable presence. I didn't expect it to be so.", Lokhir mocked at the dwarven lord.

"Be grateful that I now stay my hand knife eared scum. As you said to the Knight King, the war is more important to turn on eachother.", Bearserker spat back at him.

"I will agree with you on this Slayer King . Our past grudges mean nothing if we don't win this war. And if the druchii does not agree my arrows will send him back to the throne.",

From the shadows melded the form of Archer who was summoned after Bearserker. Upon his summoning Alexandr knew it was his teacher, Alith Anar, who had been summoned as the servant of the bow. He also nearly killed Lokhir on his arrival and had decided to stay in spirit form, refusing to fraternizing with the Dark Elves due to his deep hatred of them.

"Thank you Shadow King, and yes you are right. We are approaching our final destination and must make ready for land fall at the soon as Japan comes into view. We must be united in this coming endeavor if we are to win this war.", Alexander added.

The gathered servants ceased their current hostilities and agreed with Alexander for the time being. Shortly after the servants either walked away or fade into their spiritual form leaving Alexander in the tower by himself.

Now alone he walked over to a window in the tower and looked out over the ocean and into the starry night. His eyes softened as he looked out over the world, a faint smile gracing his lips as the wind of the sea rustled his hair. He felt the presence of his goddess tugging at his mind and decided to indulge her to his current thoughts.

" _How long has it been since I was able to feel this calm."_

" _ **Since your parents left I presume."**_

" _Yes I suppose so. Though I still miss them from time to time I am sure that they would be proud of the steps I have taken in this world."_

" _ **Yes that may be true. But you dont know of that for sure. No one can, unless you plan to bring them back from the dead."**_

" _No. I respect the cycle of life, so I see no purpose of receiving them. Even with becoming this powerful and becoming a true Magician I will respect it."_

" _ **Good. Because if you did you would lose your position as a grail knight. And i wouldn't want to lose my first champion to foul necromancy now would I?"**_

" _Ha. You would smite me where I stand now would you? Very well I accept those terms my Goddess.",_

Their mental connection then cut out as he continued to look out at the endless waves that would lead to the coming conflict. Once again he breathed deeply as the night air filled his lungs. Their was still much to do and so little time to do it. But he must succeed, if not for a better future, then for hope that his wish would change the world. For better or worse.

* * *

 **Heroic servants Stats**

 **Assassin: Lokhir Fellheart**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: +A**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Magic: +B**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX-B**

 **Class abilities:**

 **Presence Concealment**

 **Personal abilities:**

 **Bloody Sea A: If Lokhir is at least 2 miles or closer to any large body of water his form becomes intangible to weapons both mundane and magical. But if target with attacks that are directly attuned to destroy water based magic will effect him. If on water he is invincible until taken off.**

 **Horder C: Due to his upbringing as pirate any object of value that comes into his position will be accessible to him in combat including low rating noble phantasms. But if he has no training in the weapon he uses he can not use it.**

 **Malathans Chosen ++B : As one of the two aspects of the elven sea god of the depths he has access to the gods more monstrous form. With this he can use water based magic and summon great beasts of the depth to his aid as long as he is near water. Gives him minor Divinity.**

 **Mad Enchantment D: Due to the Drucii being cursed and their worship of Kahine a festering madness lies in all Dark elves. The more kills in battle made by Dark elves the stronger the enchantment grows.**

 **NOBLE PHANTASMS:**

 **The Red Blades +B (Anti Unit): When Lokhir Fellheart sacked the Temple of Gilgadresh, he took a statue made from Ind Bloodsteel. When he returned to Naggaroth he melted the statue down and forged the two deadliest blades on the ocean of the world that was. These blades increase if the user is near water rising by an entire rank. They can cut through any form of armor that has an opening along with firing off several beams of energy due to the blades being formed from a statue of the many armed deva. Excellent for dueling.**

 **Helm Of the Kraken A (Anti Unit Self): This is a helm of unknown make found by Lokhir on one of his many voyages. While worn it hides the true presence of the wearer and can cause madness to those that stare into the eyscockets for to long. The wearer is immune to fear.**

 **Tower Of Blessed Dread EX (Anti Army): Once a city of Ulthuan it was ripped from the Island nation as backlash from the sundering, desecrating the country of Nagarythe. But thanks to the power of Malakeith, these broken citys became great warships that transported the Druchii to their new home of Naggaroth. These where the Great Black Arks of the Dark Elves, the most powerful ships to ever cross the oceans. The Tower Of Blessed Dread is one of the oldest and most powerful of these ships and due to it having a very strong connection to the Fellheart Bloodline can be summoned by Lokhir no matter what class he is as long as he completes the nessicary ritual to Malathan. Due to this he needs to gather close to 500 mortal sacrifices to give to his god in exchange for his Vessel. It is capibule of holding thousands of soilders, pens for various war beasts ( Black Dragons, Hydras, Krakens,** **Kharibdyss, Sea Dragons), various forms of artilliry from mundane to magical capibul of hitting from over 10 miles away, and docks for other smaller vessels. It cannot be removed from water and is bound to malathan's realm.**

* * *

 **In regards to this character stats I would like feed back on this to see if I did indeed made this character to** **overpowered. Also Comments are what keep this story alive so please comment to receive quicker updates. If you have any servant suggestions or stat Ideas that you would like to share please leave them in the review or pm me. I Hope You have a Good Day And may Sigmar Bless you. Thank you.**


	8. Authors Note 2

**Dear readers, Sorry for no new chapter but just a quick update on the progress of the story. Currently Still in the works for the current chapters that will be taking place during the war along with trying to garner some more ideas help push the story forward.**

 **I currently have put up a poll in regards to the stance of a romance in this story for Alexander. And I have already chosen a partner for our resident arch mage, Teclis. But getting the pairing for my Oc should take priority so that I have time to properly flesh out his relationship that might or might not flow throughout the story.**

 **Also I'd like to use this chapter to flush out the full capabilities of Alexander in the story.**

 **Currently his century long training with the other heroic spirits has allowed him access to a great many skills so that he could be prepared for the war. Also due to hosting a powerful holy grail he had an increase in the amount of standard magic circuits he had along with his cape ability to become an Asur which doubles his magic circuit amount in that form. Along with his training by the other exceedingly powerful mages such as Teclis, Malekith, Balthazar, Volans, Alarielle, Mazdamundi, etc, has allowed him to gain spells and an uncanny connection to the eight winds that allows him dwarf modern Magecraft.**

 **This means that a majority of it spells are ++A in rake or more, but it usually takes him quite a while to charge and use. Not to mention that he can use both the dormant winds on earth along with his own magic circuits to help him in combat raising him to near godlike feats if given enough time. And without the interference of the great four or Gaia ( since Lileath hides his presence) his feats could classify him as a true magician. But there is a draw back on the over usage of the winds, him being mortal.**

 **The reason for this drawback is that since he's not a true being of the warp he cannot fully bend the entirety of the winds to his will. If he were to become a demon prince that would be different, since it is a true being of the warp. Then the world to be literally in his fingertips, but since he has not ascended as a demon prince or as a grail Knight angel he cannot do so.**

 **Also speaking of Lileath I should elaborate on how Divine spirits differ to those in Warhammer. Majority of these Divine spirits in the Nasuverse rely on mortal worship so to sustain their being and to keep their powers, but when worship of them stops they die off, which leads to them losing their power. On the other hand warp gods rely on indirect worship. This means if a person were to perform acts that are in relation similar or directly in pair with that aspect of one of these gods they gain power.**

 **In this case Lileath exemplifies the aspects of Magic, Innocence , The moon, Forgiveness, Mercy, and planing. Basically she is a knock off Tzeentch. But also her stance as an Elder God puts her on a stance similar to that of still existing gods. Basically an elder God is a being that has survived previous rebirth of the Warhammer world making them incredibly powerful and a concept of the universe. And since her introduction into the nasuverse and her placing into the new realm of souls she has been able to reconstruct most of her power. Thus she is nearly as strong as Gia but less murder induced.**

 **Along with the return of Vaul, who has claimed Alexander as his host and incarnate, other gods of the Warhammer world will also appear.**

 **Now getting onto the point of Alexander's special ability, Arcane Forge. It is a form of projection similar to the usage of unlimited blade works but it focuses on the parts of bringing forth not only weapons but also armors, warmachines, artifacts, and constructs as permanent entities. But depending on the entity it takes a larger strain on Alexander and his soul.**

 **For example a simple sword and set of armor with no connection to a specific order or religious background would take very little effort. But a Bone Giant or Hirotitan would take large and strenuous amounts of energy due to how heavily they rely on magic and a host to occupy them since they can be considered as pseudo heroic servants. The same goes for high ranking Noble phantasms such as Ghal Maraz, King Slayer, Widowmaker, Blade of Petra, Rune stone of the Vortex, Tower of blessed Dread, and others.**

 **Also since he was ordained as a grail knight by Lileath he is a natural killing machine of vampires. When in the Nasuverse this also relates to Dead Apostles and Ancestors but for ancestors on a lower extent. His very aura is enough to kill minor Undead and weaken those of vampiric orgins and if focused on can become even more powerful. Also with Lileath becoming the very representation of the moon she can cancel out Dead Apostle Ancestors abilities and shift any night time combat in his favor.**

 **This Is as much information as I am willing to share at the moment but I hope this may have answered any questions on his strengths and weaknesses. So please vote, fallow and fav. And please leave reviews since the are one of the few thing that tell me if people like this or not. And may Sigmar bless your day.**

 **Poll**

 **Medusa**

 **Saber (** **Artoria)**

 **Rin**

 **Morathi**

 **Lileath**

 **Lancer (Artoria)**

 **Kiyohime**

 **Harem**

 **Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Atalanta**

 **Sakura**

 **Preview:**

" **So you are the King of knights. I see that you have come to fight. Good. Let us see who the fae favors now."**


	9. Chapter 7 Beginning of the war

**Hello, readers it just me you are benevolent overlord. I'm here with another chapter and answer a few questions left in the reviews along with the results of the poll and implications that come with the result. Also, a follow-up series that coincides with the events that happened in the story will be coming out next month depicting more of Alexander's training and relationships with other heroic spirits during his time the grail. This will be titled "Grail wars; The Growing Storm".**  
 **Now on to the reviews.**

 **Savers for hire: If the people want it then I will do it but I am still working on this.**

 **Haruchai: They will be making more appearances as the story progresses but due to a majority of them being extremely powerful and resourceful no so early. For example, Mazdamundi and Lord Kroak are both capable of celestial levels of feats such as destroying meteorites the size of continents and rearranging the stars, while melee lords like Kroq Gar and Nakai have single-handedly fought for thousands of years against all known adversaries in the Warhammer world. Literally even skink characters like Tetto'eko who can change the trajectory and speed of stellar objects and use them as projectiles and the greatest of the Chameleon skinks Oxyotl who has used poisons that are strong enough to kill greater Daemons and was smart enough to outsmart a greater Deamon of Tzeentch which is considered as one of the hardest beings to defeat in the Warhammer world. So I am keeping them off the table for the moment.**

 **Hedge Lord Kek: For the explanation on the various rune blades is that each of these blades is indeed very powerful but he or she only rank from B to A rank Noble Phantasms and that also depends on the wielder of each blade. And for the number of noble phantasms that Alexander has available to him, well that will remain a secret for the time being, but all the ones he has currently shown I will list at the end of the chapter.**

 **Emotion: Kral Franz's Noble phantasms will be something like this but will be focusing more around Ghal Maraz and its importance as the weapon of beginning and ending.**

 **All right with that out of the way let's get to the results of the poll for the moment.**

 **Poll**

 **Harem: 6**

 **Lileath: 4**

 **Artoria (Lancer): 3**

 **Medusa: 3**

 **Morathi: 2**

 **Artoria (Saber): 1**

 **Rin: 1**

 **Sakura: 1**

 **So it appears that a majority of my readers want Alexander to go down the Harem route. This I am fine with, but I do have one condition if I am going to pick this option. That condition is if you have someone that I should put in the Harem you must leave a review on whom you want and why they should be in the Harem. If not then I will remove the option and go to the second most voted choice as the main romance for Alexander. Now with that out of the way time for the disclaimers. Alarielle would you mind doing the disclaimers this time?**

 **Alarielle: Very well Lord Hunter. Though I must get back to my husbands, I can't believe I still haven't figured that out.**

 **Yah you do need to choose between two unstable and murderous Elven lords who are constantly at each other's throats.**

 **Alarielle: Anyways, Warhammer belongs to Games Workshop and Fate/Stay belongs to TypeMoon. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Arrogant King and the Silent Gard**

 **Fukui city: Tohsaka residence**

It was a dark night at the Tohsaka manor as the ambient sounds of the night permeated the area. But that ambiance was broken by the sound of breaking foliage as a figure emerged from the woods at the edge of the residence. He had a lean build and wore only large baggy pants and an ivory skull mask. This was the servant of the hidden blades, Assassin, who had been commanded by his master to come an eliminate the current Tohsaka master in this war.

Slowly moving from the cover of the trees he made his way towards the manor. He suddenly then stopped as he then noticed the bounded fields that covered the front field of the mages house. Smirking under his mask the heroic servant easily dodged and slipped through the defenses of the Tohsaka bounded field, his experience from his prior life allowing him to complete this normally difficult task.  
Soon the masked Assassin reached the center conduit of the bounded field where one of the Tohsaka's specialty gems powered the intricate field. Slowly the master assassin began to reach for the red gem so that he could begin the next step in his masters plan.

"Everything is going as planned.", He thought to himself.

Then a spear pinned his hand to the pillar.

Pain rocketed up the arm of the assassin as he struggled to remove the weapon from his limb but to no avail. Soon the unfortunate servant herd movement from the roof of his targets manor and looked up at the roof. There stood a man clad in golden armor from head to toe, his arms crossed as he looked down on the Assassin as a man looks at an insect, with disgust.

"I did not give you permission to look at me, mongrel."

A blade launched itself at the pinned Assassin from the portal behind the golden man which sunk into the Assassins waist. Soon more weapons flew out of the man 's portals until the Assassin was nothing more than a bloody spot on the ground. After the rain of weapons ended the man scoffed and began to turn around. But then the gilded figure herd the movement of a person clad in armor hiding just beyond the boundaries of his summoners residence.

"More mongrels hide their faces from me. Have they not the gall to stand before their king."

His portal then angled itself towards the sound that Archer had heard and launched another projectile at the intruder. But instead of the sound of flesh being impaled, there was a loud clang and the blade that was fired embedded itself near Archer. This turned his focus to the figure moving out of the woods and towards him.

The figure was a tall and lithe man who wore a helm with a bird motif with two flaming wings spread in flight, on his shoulders where pauldrons also formed into the wings of a bird rising to flight, and underneath that this figure was clad in golden scale mail. In his hand, he held a halberd that had ancient runes carved into the blade that intrigued the golden Archer since he had never seen words like those in his time, which was surprising considering that he knew all languages of his kingdom. The man then moved forward and as he entered the bounded fields of the house they melded around his body refusing to accept his existence, thus preventing the fields from being triggered.

To Archer, it appeared that this mongrel had an extremely high magic resistance, due to magic having no effect on him as he walked towards him. He then launched another projectile at the approaching figure effortlessly deflected the attack with his Halberd. Soon more and more weapons started to rain down on the being but he appeared to weather the storm of weapons reflecting and dodging the E-C ranked noble phantasms with little effort. As this continued Archer was slowly becoming frustrated with his inability to hit the mysterious Lancer, his face turning into a snarl as he saw the being destroy the noble phantasm, Skewered plasma blade, and continued his silent march forward.

"Why won't you stop and die like a good mongrel!"

The man did not reply as he suddenly flashed forward and attempted to strike Archer with his now glowing polearm. The archer barely dodged the incoming strikes from the spearman and was forced to avoid being injured. Once he had regained his balance he continues to fire weapons as the assailant, this time using weapons of higher ranking.

With the attacks becoming stronger the Lancer grimace under his helm forcing more power into his strikes to deflect or dodge the projectiles. Deciding to put more pressure on his opponent he channeled his magical power into his holy blade, which slowly became encased in a flame that became nearly as hot as the sun, which turned a majority of the weapons into slag or just bursting into flame.

At this, the gilded Archer winced in slight irritation at the heat of the flame. But no matter he continued to rain weapons down on the figure. For several seconds it appeared that the warrior would be able to withstand this onslaught, with only indestructible weapons bypassing the heat shield only to be knocked off course by the spearman's weapon. But this ended when one specific read spear that was knocked away suddenly redirected itself at the spearman and launched towards him.

He didn't even notice as the spear drove itself through his back and out his chest. The spearman slowly slides forward grasping the spear now protruding from his chest clearly going through his heart. At this, the Archer smiled sadistically at his fallen opponent and began to laugh openly at the unnamed spear man's misfortune.

"It appears that the mongrel has finally fallen. Ironic that it is the spear that has slain him. I guess those mongrel gods of the Celts created something useful for my treasure."

He finished his gloating and once again began to walk away from the new corpse strewn across the lawn. But then the slumped form of the spearman twitched and continue to move. Propping himself up with his spear in one hand his other gripped the weapon protruding from his chest. Through clenched teeth, he pulled the spear through his body spraying blood across the lawn. Then from the edges of his gaping wound blue flames ignited and began to cover his wound. Soon the warrior was standing back on his two feet, glaring at the figure. Suddenly multiple miniature suns formed around the spearman's hand and were then launched at the retreating figure of Archer.

It was then that Archer's eyes barely widened as he felt the approaching projectiles. With barely a thought one of his portals summoned a shield to protect him from the incoming blasts, only for the Projectiles to pierce the shield and graze him. Slowly Archer touched the minor wound on his cheek and inspected the blood on his fingers. A ferocious look of rage spread across his face as thousands of portals formed around the Lancer.

"YOU DARE! YOU, FILTHY MONGREL DARE TO HARM YOUR KING! THE TRUE SOVEREIGN LORD OF EVERY PIECE OF GROUND YOU NOW TREAD! AND FOR DESTROYING ONE OF MY TREASURES YOU SHALL SUFFER AS EACH OF MY TOOLS TEARS YOU ASUNDER!"

The Lancer prepared his stance as soon as the pissed off gold man finished his rant and then began firing an unending stream of weapons from his portals at Lancer. Even in his rejuvenated state, the spearman was slowly losing momentum as more and more weapons made their marks in his flesh further sapping his strength. All the while his flames continued to dance around him destroying any weapons that got to close snapping the projectiles like snakes striking their prey.

But even with his magic, stray weapons impaled him from all sides continue to spill his blood while the golden king cruelly smiled down on him. The Lancer realized that he had little time left to survive so it was time to use his last remaining trump card. The flames that surrounded his form and protected him drew themselves back into his form but allowing the weapons to fully pierce him. As soon as the weapons collided with him a large explosion happened blocking the view of the Golden Arches. As soon as the explosion had settled the Archer then looked over the destruction he had wrought and smiled with a cruel glint in his crimson eyes.

All that was left of the intruder with his bloody chunks scattered across the now ruined yard.

"Looks like the mongrel died too easily. A shame. I was hoping to make that silent fool scream.", Archer said in an almost disappointed tone.

But as he finished gloating the various parts of the fallen warrior started to turn into cinders that then ignited and became flames! They then lept into the sky becoming a single ball in the night sky that then flew past the now annoyed Archer and towards the sea before disappearing from his sight. The Golden man then growled before swiftly walking back to his "Master's" house to hear his complaints about the new servant no doubt.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Tosaka Mannor**

To say that Tokiomi was disturbed would only be scratching the surface of his worries. His face, now a deadly scowl, with his fingers interlocked as he sat in his studies chair contemplating the current curveball that the war had decided to throw at him. Shure his plan to keep Kirei's involvement and servant off the radar of the other participating masters worked, but the arrival of a second Lancer of unknown origins was a very worrying factor for this war.

After the battle, he questioned his servant if he knew anything about their second intruder that night, but the only answer he received was a disgusted grunt from Gilgamesh who then turned into his spiritual form. Knowing that he would not receive any information from the King of Heroes, he decided to contact Risei to see if the priest had any information about this. The elder Kotomine was a more reliable source since he did indeed have new information regarding the unknown servant. It appears that several months ago, seven new class cards had appeared next to the standard ones used in the current wars.

The difference that each of them had was that each of them now had new artwork showcasing major changes to them. One card had a picture of a man clad in black armor with a sword and hammer crossed across his chest, another with a knight riding on the back of a dragon. There was woman drenched in blood smiling cruelly with twin blood-soaked blades and another depicting a malformed pirate wielding a halberd. But besides the change in artwork all the cards where a majestic gold in contrast to the grim pictures depicted on the cards faces.

This meant that several others had indeed summoned new servants for this war but the unique change on these new cards was an irregularity that had never been recorded in any previous war. Leaning back in his chair Tokiomi pondered the meaning of these new cards, obviously, it meant more masters where chosen for the war than there was supposed to, but what about everything else?

Sure he saw the fight between Gilgamesh and the unnamed warrior but he could hardly believe that there was a servant that was able to fight on near even footing with the first hero. The way he fought and the abilities that he showcased told Tokiomi enough already to show that the servant had ridiculously high magic resistance and martial prowess but combined with his resistance against cursed objects an major wound was just overstepping those boundaries. He also witnessed that the unnamed hero's magic was strong enough to ignore his servant's magic resistance, which would seem impossible but he was cursing up a storm when he had returned bearing that wound which would not fully heal.

"Father are you alright?", Came a worried voice.

Coming out of his stupor the Tosaka head turned his head to see who had come to see him. Hiding behind the frame of his study door was the form of a young girl. This was his oldest, no only daughter, Rin.

Once seeing his daughter his features slightly softened at her appearance.

"I suppose I am slightly worried. New and powerful servants have been summoned, one of which was almost able to fight on even footing with mine.", He revealed to her.

A shock was prevalent on her face as he revealed this information to her, knowing of how strong her fathers Archer was since she believed that her father was sure to win the war with such a powerful servant. Now with this new revelation, she realized that the war for her father had just become even harder than before.

"I'm still going to have to send you and your mother away for this. I can't have our families future harmed in the course of this war even if I do win.", He told her as he released another sigh.

At this Rin pouted at her father, knowing that sending her and her mother away was for the benefit of the future of her family didn't mean she had to like it. She then removed herself from his lap and began to leave his study.

"Rin?"

"Yes, father?"

"Sleep Well.", He finally told her. At this, she smiled sleepily and went off to bed, hoping that her father would find a solution to his current predicament. But as she retreated down the hall she failed to notice the pair of glistening cobalt eyes that watched her and her father before folding back into shadows and disappearing from total sight.

* * *

 **Place Skip**

 **Tower of Blessed Dread: Central Tower.**

"So what you were able to find when you infiltrated their house, Archer?" , Alexander asked his shadow clad servant.

"While the Pheniox Guard distracted the Tohsaka's servant he also deactivated the bounded fields around the house allowing me to slip into the realm of shadows. After the fight, I continued to observe and listen into the plans of the Tohsaka master. It appears he is working with a master that was sent by the church to win this war and had his servant kill his allies servant to draw the other masters attention away from the church.", Archer revealed to him stepping out of the shadows and into Alexanders view.

At this Alexander nodded and began to process the information that had been delivered. The news that two masters working together would be problematic, but could be overcome if he planned properly for the two of them and their servants. His own servant, the Lancer, had barely survived his fight with Tokiomi's servant activating his noble phantasm **Chosen Of Asuryan** to escape the incoming noble phantasms that his enemy launched at him. He then turned back to the shadow king.

"Did you learn anything about his servant?"

"Yes, I did. He is called the King of heroes and King of Kings. Gilgamesh of Urk."

"IS THAT SO?", Came a new voice, that sounded like a sandstorm from the hallway.

The temperature of the room severely dropped as the figure strode into the room a powerful murderous intent filling the room as he made his presence known to the two occupants. His rotting and malformed face showcased a murderous seething scowl as he looked at the two his eyes aflame with the hatred that could only be seen in someone who had something of theirs taken from them then being stabbed in the back.

"He dares to call himself that. He believes that all that he observes is rightfully his, all objects of the world his playing for his amusement and the world is here alone. To anyone else, he would indeed be entitled to these privileges, if not for my existence. As all others that bare the title of king he sees as fakers, that is how I see him, a faker. He would dare to presume that he is the ruler of this world! And that all must bow to him as if they where no more than maggots crawling in the corpus that is his world? I WILL NOT, for I am not one who will be deemed as less than what I truly am!", He hissed out the very air and sand particles in the room violently shifting and striking across the room leaving deep gashes across the stone walls.

As Alexander saw this he slowly stepped back subconsciously trying to activate his command seals before remembering that even if he where to use all of his command seals he would never be able to command this servant. He was quite possibly the most powerful servant in both the realm of the world and the grail as he had gained immense power in the new world once he had been fully conceptualized, making him almost unstoppable. If he was a normal servant then he would be bound to Alexander and would have to be stationary in one class, but due to what he represented he was summoned as a true Heroic Spirit. Brute force would be a bad option to calm him down so the Belmont decided to use more subtle means to make sure that this incredibly dangerous being would not wreak havoc across the world. Weighing the options he decided to step forward gaining the attention of the living sandstorm.

"My King, may I suggest that it would be prudent that you do not destroy our base of operations for the time being? I know that this faker had the gall to claim your greatest title of all but wouldn't it be a good idea to gather more information on him and our other opponents before facing him?", He asked tentatively.

At this, the winds around the King began to subside and it appeared that he had somewhat calmed down but his eyes still burned with phantom anger. He then turned towards Alexander and materialized a throne from his personal noble phantasm **Vault of the One King** which he then sat on. He looked at Alexander with suspicious eyes which wandered over Alex's person for any signs of deception.

"My student you are walking on a blade's edge at this moment, yet I will not strike you down. You did prove yourself on becoming my fourth tomb guard but you must watch your tone with me if you wish to retain your mortal coil. But I assume that your words do hold a truth to them, I shall not outright attack them.",

He stated towards Alexander who sighed in relief. But it appeared that the Heroic spirit was not done talking as the winds around him started up again and he looked menacingly at Alexander and from the particles around him transformed into various weapons that pointed themselves at him.

"But if you or anyone else dares to interfere with my fight with him, I will treat them as my enemy. Even you, my pupil subject.", He threatened his barely concealed rage surfacing to his undead face.

"I understand Lord Settra. King of kings.", Alexander said as he bowed to the King of Khemri.

After the sight of respect, the Eternal king dismissed his weapons, retracted his powers, and strode out of the tower. With Settra leaving and Alith Anar nowhere in sight, the last Belmont was once again alone in the central tower. He then conjured a throne that he sat on and looked out the solitary window of the tower and out over the Fukui city harbor. Lokhir's **Bloody Mist** ability kept the immense ship out of sight from the population, as to prevent mass hysteria or being noticed by the Mage Association, allowing the ship to be the ideal base of operations during the war. Already Lokhir had sent out the various stealth and observation units into the city to gather intel on the other masters that had arrived in the city. From what his servants had reported to him, it appeared that all the masters except for the master of Saber had arrived and where fortifying themselves for the conflict to come.

Alexander also contemplated the current fight between his lancer and Gilgamesh as a good practice run to see how his servants stood up against the established heroes of his world. Apparently, a B ranked lancer was able to hold his own against the first hero until he was overwhelmed by the Archer's immense firepower causing him to flee the fight and using up one of his resections. This already spoke depths about the power difference between his servants and the opposing ones, it told him that his servants were ridiculously powerful. Sure Caradryan lost to Gilgamesh but being able to survive for such a long period of time against him and leave a lasting wound on him told Alex that against any another servant he would most likely kill them. And Caradryan was admittedly one of the weaker heroes he had summoned for this war, with powerhouses like Settra and Gilles le Breton, who both had high power and immunities along with absorbing the very ideas and aspects that comprised his world adding to their already monstrous power.

After contemplating the power that he now had at his fingertips he stretched trying to disable the sleep that was drifting over him. Yawning as he rose up from the throne he proceeded to tap into his magical reserves which he then used to dismantle the throne and compose the makeup and history of the artifact before storing it into his mind. Deciding that walking to his makeshift workshop would take to much time he tapped into a combination of the winds of shadow and light to effectively create a one way portal to his workshop even if it put some strain on his reserves in his human form he was able to keep the portal stable. Smiling at his accomplishment he proceeded to walk through the portal.

But when he fully stepped through the gate his concentration wavered and the portal forcefully launched him out. He crashed into one of the benches strewn about his workshop and groggily stood back up as he rubbed his head. Thankfully he reinforced his body before the collision but it still left him slightly disoriented as he rested his hands on the nearest table, trying to regain his bearings.

" _I suppose that was the wrong combination of winds to use, but since I still can't use the true dark wind of magic I have to make due. Shame Maliketh didn't want to teach me, Though I guess he still thinks I am not ready for his magic or he did it to spite Teclis since he taught me the inner workings of high magic." ,_ He thought to himself _._

After regaining his composure he then walked towards the array of scrying mirrors that he kept on a far wall next to his collection of various magical texts, including favorites of his such as _Magicz for Gitz, 101 Uses for Sacrifices, Warpstone recipes for the family,_ and his personal favorite _God's of the Old World and New_. But his mind was not on books this day, no It was to make sure his servants or their minions were not getting out of hand.

Once again opening up his magic circuits and pooling his winds of magic he let his power flow into the mirrors allowing him to observe his servant's activities. When the mirrors refocused he saw that none of them had gotten into too much trouble, except for one corsair who had decided it would be a good idea to try and assassinating the current lord El-Melloi only to meet his end at the pointed ends of Lancer's spears. Sighing to himself, knowing that at least one of the dark elves would try something like this, he willed the body of the recently deceased Drucci Warrior to his workshop to see if there was any information he could divine from the corpse.

Just as he was about to begin he then noticed another presence had appeared in his workshop. His face turned to an annoyed expression as he knew exactly who had breached the barriers of his workshop so effortlessly. He had met him on several occasions beforehand in the realm of the grail but never liked him much due to how unsettling his presence could be and his fascination that someone else in the universe was able to use his magic.

"What do you want Zelretch. I don't have time for your games, and no I don't have time for your request to become your student.", he said as he turned around to see an elderly man sitting in his favorite chair with his feet propped up on his desk smiling at Alexander as if taunting him to do something.

" _Humph._ Well nice to see you too, Knight of the Moon, seems you've decided with going through your hunt for the grail. Good for you."

"Don't push it you old bastard. I remember when you tried to goad the Slan into revealing their secrets and they nearly fried your brain as their attempt at humoring you, or the time you tried to flirt with Isabella Von Carstine and Vlad tried to impale you and twist your mind to his will?"

"Ah, good times. But in all seriousness, I do have some Important information for you."

As he said this his cheerful demeanor changed into a very serious one. At this Alexander gained an apprehensive look towards the Grand Marshal, not knowing when the Dead Apostle was telling the truth or not but gestured for him to tell him.

"It appears that your presence in this timeline has alerted all beings of vampiric origins of your presence and you act as a literal beacon for them to track you down. This is how I was able to find you so easily, but the others will not be as friendly once they find you. Not to mention also threatening the population of the city."

As he concluded Alexander's face now sprouted a foul grimace at the news delivered by the Dead Apostle Ancestor. He realized that his unique gifts bestowed on him by his goddess would indeed attract attention due to him technically being a child of the Moon. He then looked back at Zelretch a fiery resolve burning in his eyes.

"How close are they?"

"A fairly large pack is on its way from the north being led by some upstart called Eisen. If you hurry you might be able to stop him from reaching the city."

Standing up from his position on Alexanders desk Zelretch moved to the exit of the room. But before leaving the room he turned around and glanced at the last Belmont with a kind look. Grunting at the look he finally replied back to him.

"Thank you for the information."

"You're Welcome."

"Oh and Schweinorg."

"Yes?"

"Eat Shit and Die."

"Yes, Fuck you too."

They then both started laughing as the old vampire departed from his friend's workshop. After calming down Alexander then tapped into his winds of magic again calling on the winds of Light and Metal along with his bound to Vaul to begin forming armor around his body. Metal infused with the power of Hysh melded itself around his body forming greaves, boots, chest plate, mail, and cloth. But where his patrons would be formed instead steel murals rose to depict the imagery of his lady emitting a glow of holy and cleansing light. On his head formed the basis of a Crusader's helm but a bishops headdress formed on top of it with the further iconography of the lady and inside the headdress sprouted candles that lit and eliminated the helm. Once the armor had finished forming Alexander could the armor further improve his strength and abilities. He could feel the strain that it placed on him but he knew it was worth it, he had successfully recreated the armor of **Sir Amalric of Gaudron.** This Noble Phantasm was perfectly suited to the task ahead of him, as he then went back to the mirrors to see if Lokhir was available.

"Fellheart, come in I have a task for your crew."

As the mirror refocused it showed Lokhir in a very compromising position. He was in his chambers currently laying with a druchii woman, who he assumed was one of the ships whores, whose back was turned as he was plowing her. At this, Alexander coughed loudly getting the attention of the two Dark Elves who promptly fell off the eerily spikey bed.

Alexander laughed at the Assassins misfortune while the pirate crawled off the floor and back onto the bed, staring daggers at his master/student for interrupting his carnal pleasures.

"What is it that you want you whelp. It better be important, or else you will be finding my blades in you when you least expect it!"

"I assure you it is. I have found some rabid wolves that are approaching this position and need to be put down."

"So what you are proposing is?"

"How do you feel about going for a Hunt."

* * *

 **Fukui city: Outskirts**

 **Pov: Eisen Ito**

I felt the wind pass me as I rushed towards the calling that was running through my tainted blood as it demanded me to find the source and extinguish it. I had rallied as many lesser Apostles to my calling as we swept south in search of this mysterious calling, already I had swayed over 100 minor Apostles along with supplementary units of the recently deceased swelling our numbers to close to 350. Once we reached the city we would further our numbers there, since an unknown serial killer is on the louse if he was to be swayed and turned we could further our numbers.

Never before had I felt this rush, the only time to come close was when I first drew the blood from the pitiful mages that tried to restrain me after my transformation. I was a student of the clock tower before my ascension, but during those times I was a rising prodigy and a strong affinity for all five elements who had starred eyed dreams of being the first of my line to make a life for my self in the tower. Alas, they were not meant to be.

Perhaps my experiments failure was a blessing in disguise. If it weren't for it I would not have ascended to this place and have these powers. For my new strength, what did my teachers have to say, well I suppose their drained corpses that now rushed beside me were answeres themselves. My magical power had grown with leaps and bounds as I could now control multiple undead beings as long as my blood ran through them.

My giddiness fueled my speed as my small army rushed towards the outer buildings of the city hoping to reach them before the slowly approaching morning. A gleeful smile split my face as we charged through the woods before I felt the power change position as if it was...Right on top of us!

Too late to react I heard the screams of the other Apostles as black shards tore through the forest slaying many an unknowing Apostle. Thanks to my enhanced reflexes I was able to avoid these strange projectiles.

" _Is this a new weapon devised by the church?",_ I thought to myself. It is true I have had my encounters with the church and their executors they primarily used their favored Black keys.

I was snapped from my thoughts as from the shadows out lept many figures armed with blades of varying lengths who dived into our numbers and began to slaughter us. The one in front of thrust its claymore at me hoping to impale me but once again my reflexes allowed me to survive as I sidestepped under the blade and lunged for their throat. But to my surprise, the figure drew back their blade to where he sliced the tendons in my legs making me go off course as I tasted dirt.

Jumping back to my feet, wounds already healed, I turned around to face my opponent only to see that they had disappeared and the sounds of conflict still surrounded me. I could see the disintegrating forms of several of my allies including the form of one of my teachers. The fighters fought with a bizarre combination of grace and savagery, expertly dodging and parrying attacks before brutally tearing the apostles apart as if they were paper.

I quickly jumped back into the fray trying to salvage the situation. I let the power of my magic circuits flow through me as a became a whirlwind of death slashing at any figure that tried to lunge at me resulting severed heads and corpses of dismembered warriors. Those that I had implanted with my blood began attacking with more powerful slashes slowly driving the attackers away from us.

It looked as if the battle finally turned in our favor as we began to push the mysterious warriors back into the shadows the remaining Apostles roaring in victory. Once again my face broke into a cruel smile as I went to lick the blood that stained my claws. But when the blood touched my lips I immediately spit it back up. It left a poisonous and foul taste in my mouth and I desperately tried to remove the taste. I looked around me and saw the damage that happened to those that fully drank the blood, they retched up their very origins and slowly disintegrate into nothing.

My shock at our dwindling numbers turned to fear as I felt the same power that called out to me standing several yards behind me. And when I turned around I recoiled and hissed as the being that now stood in front of me was clad in armor that shone as bright as the sun and next to him stood an elderly man dressed in the garbs of a bishop with blue ethereal eyes, holding aloft a gilded staff which at its top sat a lion holding a key. Both of them appeared to hold a great power that shone with the intensity of the sun which put fear into our undead hearts. But then the armor-clad warrior spoke.

" **I give you this last chance to flee if you fight then I will be forced to bring the ladies judgment upon you, for she does not like when her children go foul. You drink the blood of the living in pursuit of your dark ambitions for power, but I also realize that you where all human and in that case deserve mercy. But I will not hesitate to smite you if you dare."**

The man's voice was like a thunderstorm breaking on the shores of the sea, mighty and threatening. But soon my fear became unbridled anger. How dare he look down upon us for achieving the pinnacle of our evolution! We have overcome Gia's restrictions and will become the rulers of the world!

"You must be a fucking fool to think that we would accept your terms! We have ascended to the beings that will rule this world and you pity us for our change? We will enjoy tearing you to pieces and turning you into our slave."

" **Then so be it.** "

A brilliant flash of light surrounded him and then expanded out covering the area. Before we had time to react the wave of energy that rolled off him consumed us, and then the pain came. It was like being stuck inside a microwave, my skin hissed and burned my blood boiled and spewed out of my skin. Those that were closest to the epicenter where disintegrated instantly leaving no proof of their existence while those farther away fared the same fate as me. And then he moved.

I did not see him as he bounded across the field silver blade now in his hand. There would be a flash of light and one of us would be strewn across the forest already disintegrating. One tried to slash him from behind but only met his/her end on a silver blade. Through the light, I saw several other Apostles try to flee, only for the old man to wave his hands and have them to be bound in nets of light. They hissed and writhed in pain as the nets constricted their forms before multiple magic circles formed above him firing blinding balls of light at them destroying them completely.

I was already in shock at the power of the warrior but the old man was something even more. He had not spoken a word of power or use any components to cast his spells, along with Gia's reality marble not weakening his spells. Knowing that the mage would have to die to secure at least a Pyrrhic victory, I gathered the remaining energy and rushed towards the old man in a last ditch effort, but as I lunged at him time around me stopped.

Realizing my folly to soon I moved like molasses as I saw the white knight drive his sword through my abdomen. The searing pain that I felt from his aura was multiplied by tenfold as his sword ripped through my body. I saw my lower half land away from me as I slammed into the earth. Momentarily looking around I saw that the remainder of my party had been reduced to dust or were being so by the return of the dark warriors that poured out of the woods. I tried to flee, knowing the battle was lost, but something slammed their foot on my now spilled entrails causing me to roar out in pain and struggled to move only to lose more blood.

I felt a metal boot slam into my side as turned on my side as I now looked up into the fading night. Soon the visage of the White Knight as he raised his blade in a stabbing motion over my head, and spoke one line that drove the fear of this figure into my last moments.

" **Que la Dame vous accorde la miséricorde.** "

* * *

 **This is the true beginning of the 4th Holy grail War. Sorry, it took so long to post, College Applications and that good shit were in the way. You can see that the heroes of the Warhammer Fantasy universe are slightly stronger than some Heroic Spirits or at least strong enough to stand toe to toe with the top tier ones. If you have any suggestions or comments on this chapter or any feedback please leave a review. I cannot work without them since they are vital to my continued work on this story. Also, the poll will remain open, if you have any suggestions for it or the harem you must leave a review or pm me that describes why the should. Thank you for reading may Sigmar watch over you.**


End file.
